Forget Me Not
by 19-twilight-fan-93
Summary: A horrible accident leaves her in a coma, when she wakes with no memory of her previous life, she has a hard decision to make; the past or the present. A man ready to help her remember, or a man ready to help her start over. Living in the dark for so long, only to find out you may have made the wrong decision leaves her world crashing down around her. All human.
1. Tell Me Why

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the Twlight Series. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Each chapter is dedicated to a Taylor Swift song, but I do not take any credit for her talented work!**

 **A/N: UPDATE: I had deleted my preface, I read it again and I didn't think it was right to start the story on such a confusing note. Maybe if I had to posted chatpter 1 as well it might have worked out better. For those of you on the alert list, this is the same chapter just with a disclaimer and this update.**

 **WARNING: IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON This chapter mentions talks of abuse, physical abuse and is mostly bruises, there is NO RAPE in my story, ALL sex is CONSENSUAL although it may not seem like it while reading, just keep in mind that it is. If physical abuse such as bruises and pushing are something you would rather not read then click my profile and read Lost and Found instead, it's light and fun, unlike this story.**

 **THERE WILL BE A HEA!**

 **Okay no more warnings, read on!**

 _I took a cha_ _nce, I took a shot_

 _And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not_

 _You took a swing, I took it hard_

 _And down here from the ground I see who you are_

Isabella's POV

"You're so stupid Isabella." James growled as he walked passed me, pushing his body into mine causing me to stumble backwards into the kitchen counter. I tried not to let my pain show as my already bruised hip made contact. "Get this house cleaned up, I have friends coming over tonight." Without a second glance he walked towards the living room and sat in his favorite chair in front of the television.

This has been the routine for the past seven months after my parents passed away in a car accident. It was the day before we were scheduled to arrive home from our honeymoon. Something in James changed that night and his real personality began to shine through.

 _James pinned me on the bed causing me to giggle as he covered my face and neck with quick kisses. It was the last day of our honeymoon before we would both be going back to the real world. The past two weeks had been wonderful and although I knew it had to end, I was going to miss it dearly. James had surprised me with a trip to a private island which his parent's friend owned. We were secluded from others unless we went to the main island, and although I wasn't too sure at first, now I know it was a wonderful choice._

 _My phone rang causing me to jump but when I went to reach for it James stopped me. "Ignore it." He said through kisses._

" _James it could be my parents, I need to answer it." With a sigh, he released my arms and I quickly answered the phone._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hello, I need to speak with Isabella Dwyer please." The voice sounded full of authority._

" _Yes this is she."_

" _Hello Mrs. Dwyer, my name is Constable Devin Green, I'm with the Forks Police department, and I sadly regret to inform you of your parents passing. There was a major accident on the highway just outside of Seattle and unfortunately your parents were in said accident. There were three other vehicles involved and sadly no survivors."_

" _No." I whispered mostly to myself. "No, this can't be true…it just can't."_

" _I'm very sorry Mrs. Dwyer, I was told to inform you even though you are away on vacation. I wish I could have called with better news." He sighed. "Your dad was a good man and an ever better chief, he will be greatly missed."_

 _I couldn't get the words out as the phone slipped from my hands and the tears started rolling down my face like a waterfall. Somewhere in the background I could hear James speaking. Although I unsure whom he was speaking to._

" _Thank you sir, yes…okay we will…you too…thanks again." I heard the phone snap close then strong arms wrapped around my waist as I cried. My life was falling apart at the seams._

 _James held me for hours that day, but by dinner time I had no more tears left to cry and a massive headache. I heard James moving around in the kitchen, footsteps down the hall, then a hand on my shoulder._

" _Dinner is ready baby, come get something to eat." James said softly as he gently rubbed my shoulder. I shook my head, my whole body felt numb._

" _Isabella, you need to eat. I know this has been a hard day for you but you also haven't eaten anything today. I let you lie in bed and grieve for the past eight hours; the least you can do is come eat with your husband." I didn't move or make a sound until James grabbed my arms and pulled me from the bed. I yelped in surprise but he just continued to haul my body from the bed and over his shoulder._

 _Once in the dining room he stood me on my feet then gave me a gentle shove towards the chair. "Sit." I obeyed. "Eat." I obeyed. The table fell into an awkward silent and the only sounds which could be heard was the clinking of the fork hitting the plate as the person collected more food._

 _I finished my dinner, I don't know how I ate it all, and I wouldn't be able to tell you what it was or how it tasted, but the plate was cleaned before I set my fork down on the plate for a final time._

" _Shower," James commanded and once again I obeyed._

 _After my shower, I was feeling a little better. My headache was gone and my eyes didn't burn any longer. The pain in my stomach from hunger was gone and I felt more alive than I had been all day. Once I had the robe wrapped around my waist I went to find my husband, to thank him for looking after me today._

 _I was just about to round the corner and enter the kitchen when I heard him talking._

" _Do you have the house sold? Good, good, we will be home by two pm…make sure it's ready…you know I'm not a patient man…say it again I dare you…I have to go, see you tomorrow…bye." James stood in front of me before the call had even ended. "Tsk, tsk Isabella, it's not polite to eavesdrop on another person's phone call."_

" _I'm sorry, I didn't hear anything I swear, I was just coming to find you to thank you for taking such good care of me today when I was emotionally shut down. I know today must've been just as hard on you because I wasted our last day of our honeymoon."_

" _You're right, it is all your fault. You may have lost your parents but that don't give you any reason to shut me out when all I was doing was looking out for your well-being. The news of your parents passing is a blessing in a curse, you see, now we are financially settled and I don't have to share you with anyone else. You are all mine now." He gripped my wrist to pull me closer to him. We were touching chest to chest when he spoke again. "The honeymoon ends now, I'm sick of tending to your every need._ You _are the_ wife _in the relationship and therefore it is your job to tend on_ me _. I'll be the one with the full time job who will be supporting our family while you are playing housewife. Besides, the woman belongs in the kitchen. Now, I need to take my wife one last time before she begins packing our suitcases for tomorrow's flight." While trying to register what the hell just happened, James wasted no time in spinning my body around to face the direction of our room and give me a gentle push towards it._

 _When he took my body that night, although consensual, all I could feel was pain. My life went from amazing to a nightmare in less than twenty-four hours. If the rest of my life was going to be anything like the past three hours, we were both in for a bumpy ride. Him and his failed attempts to get me to submit, and me with my punishments for every time I fail a task or disobey him. I knew then and there that I needed to get out of this relationship and now._

James changed that night, and after three months of beating beaten within an inch of my life or being locked in the basement until I was begging him to release me, I decided it was time to give in. It was the third month after my parents death when began to look out for myself and obey his every command. I wasn't in a sense, giving up, but I was more or less playing it smart until I could escape this prison. It worked because little by little he was being to give me small amount of freedom seeing as he thought he had broken my spirit.

The past two months he has letting me enter the grocery store alone. Once a week I would make a trip to the grocery store -with him watching my every move while entering and exiting the store- but he'd always wait in the car. It's become a routine that the ladies working at the grocery store would charge me more than the actual total so I'd be able to keep the change for myself. It was the day after James had handled me a bit too roughly when they notice my bruises on my face despite my attempts to cover them up. I have been keeping the left over change after every shopping trip and even though it's not much, I have about sixty dollars saved at the moment and it's growing weekly.

I kept myself busy for the next two hours by making the already spotless house even more spotless. The entire time I cleaned the living room I could feel James' eyes on me. At one point his arms reached out to grab me around my waist causing me to yelp as he pulled me closer to him.

"When my friends get here you will serve us drinks then go to your room for the remainder of the evening. Be waiting and ready for me when they leave." James said into my neck. I could smell the alcohol on his breath already and it was only eight pm. I nodded, not trusting my voice and by his reaction it seemed to please him. "The second you hear them leave, you better be ready for me." Again I nodded as he ran a hand across my stomach. I tried to keep my breathing even as I prayed he wouldn't notice the small bump under my loose shirt. My prayers were answer when he kissed my neck and pushed me away.

I found out two weeks ago that I was pregnant, but as of right now, the bump is barely visible. Angela is the only person who knows about this and until I can no longer keep it a secret, that's the way it will stay. They only reason she knows is because I ran into her at the grocery store last month. Although I hadn't seen her since before the wedding, with her being my best friend knew right away something was different. She quickly bought me a pregnancy test and stood by my side as I waited for the results. When two small blue lines appeared my heart had begun to beat widely in my chest.

I still go on my weekly shopping trips, but last week I cut my trip short and made a visit to the doctor office on the top floor of the grocery store. Seeing as James gives me two hours a week for shopping I know that if I finish everything in forty-five minutes, I'd still have lots of time to see my doctor. It also helps that the manager's daughter is Angela, who is also the assistant manager, so although they know little about my life, the ladies at the cash are on my side meaning that if James were to come in looking for me, they would easily make up an excuse and cover quickly for me.

It was only minutes after I had turned the knob on the stove to the off position when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly made my way to the door, which was expected of me, and answered it.

"Good evening." Those were the only words I spoke as I moved out of the way to let the gentlemen into the house.

"James, you ass, how are you?" A booming voice asked as I closed the door and made my way back to the kitchen.

"Emmett, always a delight I see. I'm good, how are you?" I almost fell to the floor in shock when I heard the tone of James' reply. I hadn't heard him talk that way since a few weeks before we had gotten married.

"Good man, did you hear the good news? I'm going to be a father!" Emmett's voice rose with each word. His excitement was clear and I swore I felt the floor shake until my feet.

"Congrats, you're going to make a wonderful father. Although I don't understand why you would want to be tied down to one woman. I mean, look at your options, and besides, you have girls flaunting over you all the time!" I blanched at James' words but quickly composed myself, _I am a nobody._

"Aren't you married James?" Another voice spoke up.

"Yes, but I still like to keep my options open." He laughed and after that I quickly tuned them out until I heard James call for me.

Making my way to the living room I could see James and four other men sitting around the living room.

"Yes James?" I asked.

"Bring us some drinks will you darling?" I tried my best to keep my face composed once again at James' overly sweet tone, then quickly nodded and left the room. Once in the kitchen, I grabbed the beers which were sitting in the fridge and hurried back to the living room. I handed each of the men a bottle then as I was turning to exit someone spoke up.

"James, how come you didn't introduce your wife?" I didn't know who the voice belonged to but it was velvety, smooth and oddly familiar, his voice was one of a strong leader that demanded attention and I knew James was stuck between a rock and a hard place when it came to turning down his suggestion to introduce me.

Not missing a beat, James stood by my side, wrapping his arm around my waist and quickly introduced me, "Isabella, these are my friends, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Garrett," gesturing to each respectively, "Men, this is my lovely wife, Isabella." He gave me an awkward one arm hug and a kiss on my cheek.

As I gazed as each of the men sitting around the room, my eyes lingered on one a bit longer than the others. His voice, his eyes, but especially his smile; _where have a seen him before?_ I quickly lowered my gaze and reminded myself that I am a married woman.

"It's lovely to meet you, Bella." The one who was introduced as Edward commented as I blushed deeply. It was then I realized both of our mistakes; his for calling me Bella, mine for reacting to it.

 **A/N: okay so what did you think? Thanks to those who stuck with me even after the preface, I'm not sure if I would read on if I was in your place but the summary would definitely catch my attention!**

 **Now that my first chapter is posted, all reviewers will get a peek into the next chapter which should be posted by tomorrow :)**


	2. The Story of Us

**A/N: As promised, here's the second chapter only a day later. I'm going to continue to post a chapter each day until I get all of my pre-written chapters posted and then I'll be posting once a week!**

 **WARNING: Mentions of physical abuse, please don't read if this is a trigger for you!**

 _I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
and people would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
I used to know my place was the spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

 _As I gazed as each of the men sitting around the room, my eyes lingered on one a bit longer than the others. His voice, his eyes but especially his smile, where have a seen him before? I quickly lowered my gaze and reminded myself that I am a married woman._

" _It's lovely to meet you, Bella." The one who was introduced as Edward commented as I blushed deeply. It was then I realized both of our mistakes; his for calling me Bella, mine for reacting to it._

"Her name is Isabella, Edward. She strongly dislikes _any_ nicknames." James spoke is a calm slow voice as if talking to a child. Edward just nodded and quickly apologized but acted indifferently.

James mouth grazed my ear as he spoke softly, "You have ten seconds to leave or you will pay for it tonight, go." His quick exchanged looked like nothing more than sweet nothings in my ear and kisses on my temple. He gently pushed me as I gave a small wave to the men in the room then made a quick exit to our bedroom.

No matter how hard I tried to focus on my studying, I just couldn't get his voice out of my head as he called me 'Bella'. No one had called me that except my parents, and both of them passed away from a car accident the day before we were to return from our honeymoon.

I could hear the men talking and laughing from the living room but it was only when my name was mentioned did I actually make an effort to listen to the conversation.

"How long have you been married James?" That must've been Garrett because I had yet to hear him speak.

"Seven months too long my friend." James laughed.

"You could at least treat her with some respect man. If you don't want to be tied down just end the marriage and leave. Lord knows my father was married enough times before he settled down with my mother who was also his first wife." Garrett commented. I wanted to shout at him in that moment and tell him he was only going to make my life worst if he keep making those comments.

"I treat her with as much respect as a wife should be treated with. She knows her place and that's good enough for me." James sneered and I thought the rest of the men would be smart enough to let the topic drop. Of course, I was wrong as the conversation continued.

"Don't tell me you treat her as if you were living in your great-grandparents time. I thought you were better than that? You don't see Jasper, Emmett or Garrett treating their significant others that way. Please tell me you're better than that." Edward was almost begging him at this point.

"If you don't like the way I treat my wife then you can leave. All women are supposed to tend to their husband's needs and wants. When I tell her to jump, she obeys without even asking questions." James hissed. Although I was furious that he was speaking about me as if I was nothing but a material item I couldn't say anything; it would only give my obedience away along with all my hard work. After that, I forced myself to stop listening and finish my studying for the night. It wouldn't be long before James' friends would leave and he'd have his way with my once again. I just hope I'd be able to leave this hellhole before my baby bump was visible and James realizes that I had kept it a secret all this time.

Hours later I was woken from my sleep by the bedroom door hitting the wall. I quickly jumped up and realized I had fallen asleep on my text book.

"I specifically told you to be waiting for me Isabella. It's not nice to keep your husband or his needs waiting. On the bed, now." Although his voice was commanding, there was an eerie calmness to it. Being the obedient wife I was, I quickly removed my clothes and lid on my back on the bed. I became numb once James starting kissing my neck as he always do before taking me.

With one final grunt, I knew it was over for now. Still inside me, he let his body drop on mine, knocking the wind out of my chest. He stayed still and silent for a few minutes and then pulled himself out and rolled himself onto the bed next to me. I was about to get up and clean both myself and him when he grabbed my wrist stilling my movements.

"No, I'm not done with you." He moved on top of me again, grasping my wrists in one strong hand above me and pinning the rest of my body down with his. He moved my legs so his were between them, keeping them open with his knees. There was no chance of me escaping with him in this position and he knew it. "Why did Edward call you 'Bella'?"

"I...I'm not sure, James." _Uh oh._

"Excuse me?" James hissed, as he tightened his grip on my wrist.

"I am not sure, sir. I have never seen him before."

"The way you reacted when he called you 'Bella' tells me otherwise. Did you fuck him while you were shopping? Is that why you blushed so quickly when he spoke?"

"No, Sir. I have never been with another man besides you. I am your faithful wife and will never dishonor our marriage." I quickly repeat the words in which I speak every time he suspects that I have cheated.

He stared at me long and hard but my gaze never faltered. "I don't believe you." _Oh shit._

Not knowing what else to do at this point, and in an attempt to save my unborn child I began to beg. "Please sir, I swear I have always been faithful to you and this marriage. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else besides the man I love. I want to grow old with you and have your ch…children." I cursed myself as my breathing hitched on the word 'children'.

James stared again but this time his face was blank and void of any emotion. "Isabella…are you keeping something from me?"

"No, sir." I answered quickly.

"When you feel like you should tell me the truth, you may have leave this room. Until then, you are not to leave this room unless I instruct you to do so, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Tears threatened to escape my eyes but I held them back. The shopping trip and my second doctor appointment was tomorrow. If I don't show up, not only will the doctor raise question but so will Angela. It doesn't matter how bad my body was bruised from the night before, I always made my shopping trips on time since James allowed me to do so alone.

How am I going to explain this to the doctor, and most importantly, Angela?

It was the slap that brought me back to reality. I quickly caught James' gaze as he towered over me still. "You have a horrible poker face. Tell me what has you thinking so hard." His voice was calm but I knew better than to test him.

"I'm sorry sir, I was thinking about the shopping trip tomorrow. Will I be able to get our weekly groceries? We are running low several things now." I answered with a small smile.

"No, I will be picking up the groceries tomorrow. Go to sleep Isabella, I don't want to hear another sound out of your mouth tonight." James released my wrist, which I sure will have bruises in the morning, and rolled off of me. Standing up to turn off the lights he locked the door with his key and got back in bed.

I bit back my sobs because I knew it would do me no good. Forcing my eyes to close, I pray that he would change his mind, if not there will be more than just my life on the line tomorrow.

Morning came quickly as James stirred me from my sleep. I felt my right arm being raised above my head as something cold and hard closed around it, then the action was repeated with my other arm. I then felt his hands on my legs, repeating the same treatment on them as well. Willing my eyes to open I was met with black, only seeing an outline of James frame as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Knowing I would get punished for it, I still spoke out of turn only for it to sound muffled, as if he knew I was about to speak, he hand had shot out to cover my mouth.

"After last night, I'm not sure I can trust you to stay here until I return from my shopping trip, which by the way is your fault that I have to do this in the first place. The woman in the relationship is supposed to do the household shopping, not the man. Now rest, I'll be back soon." James exited the room. I heard him close the front door and lock it before getting into his car and drive off.

Even though it was useless, I still tested my bonds to see if they were just the tiniest bit loose, they weren't and I was trapped until he decided to release me.

The minutes seem to pass by slowly as I waited for James to return and unleash his anger on me. My bladder was so full it hurt and I could feel the food I had last night in my throat, about to spill into my mouth. I prayed for James to return faster than usual before I make a mess and add to my punishment.

I closed my eyes and forced my body to relax and not think about the oncoming nausea or my full bladder. Just as I was about to drift into a soft slumber, a loud ringing sounded in my ear. Turning my head, I noted that James as deliberately left my cell phone within my reach. _What is he playing at? Could this be a trap?_

I grabbed the cellphone with my hand and was thankfully able to answer it and put it on speaker before the person on the other line hung up.

"Hello?" my voice sounded scratchy and felt dry as a desert.

" _B? Oh my god, thank god you answered. How come you didn't come to the store today for your shopping trip? I was waiting to see you and instead I seen James. What has he done to you? Has he hurt you?"_

"I'm find A, I promise. Just not feeling well so James offered to make the trip by himself today." Tears leaked out of the corner of my eye as I lied to my best friend. I didn't want her to get hurt because of my actions.

" _I don't believe you, B. Even on your worst days, you'd still come and pick up the groceries. I'm watching James on camera now so you're safe if you want to tell me. Do you need help B?"_ Angela was the only person who could almost call me Bella and get away with it. James thought it was just an alphabet thing from high school when he heard our nicknames and left the topic alone.

"I'm _fine_ , please A, he's going to find out you called me."

" _No B, I don't believe you. Is it C?"_ 'C' is what we nicknamed the baby so we would be able to talk without him getting suspicious.

"No, he doesn't know."

"He doesn't know what?" A voice asked next to me.

My breathing stopped and when I looked up I noticed it was one of James' other friends who would keep an eye on me when he had to run out for something, back when he didn't trust me.

"Alec, hi. I was just talking to myself." In my fright the phone had fallen out of my hands and tumbled down between the mattress and the wall.

"Uh huh. James asked me to keep an eye on you, as usual." He grabbed the chair in the corner and sat to my right.

"There's no need really, as you can see I can't go anywhere."

"Not my rules, sorry." He shrugged and we both fell silent.

After a few minutes he spoke again, "Are you okay? You're looking a little pale."

"Oh, um, yeah I'm fine, just feeling a little nauseous today that's all." I didn't want him reporting anything back to James to add to my punishment I knew was coming so I played it off the best I could like it was nothing.

I jumped when Alec moved towards me. Although he spent many hours watching me when James didn't trust me, he never tried to touch me or make any rude comments. Most of the time, I'd do my thing and he'd either stare at me or watch television.

"Jesus girl calm down. James sent me here to relieve your bladder." He laughed but quickly removed my wrists and ankles from their confines.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I walked quickly towards the bathroom on the other side of the room and locked the door. This was one of the privileges in which I had earned back after it was taken away from me only weeks after our return from our honeymoon. The urge to vomit had passed so I quickly emptied my bladder, washed my hands, brushed my teeth and returned to the bedroom.

Alec was there waiting for me with handcuffs in hand. I sighed but returned to the bed regardless. Not wasting any time he made quick work of locking everything in place once again and then left the room. Once he was gone I heard Angela's voice.

" _B? Are you still there?"_ It was muffled but I could hear her.

"Yeah, I'm here." I whispered hoping she could hear me.

" _Good. I was getting worried."_

"Shh someone's coming back." Thankfully she didn't acknowledge me in any way and silence filled the room.

James walked in, removed the cuffs from my limbs and led me downstairs with a tight grip on my arm. "Put these groceries away." I nodded and he pushed me towards the counter. In an effort to save my stomach from hitting the edge, my hands wrapped protectively around it. I realized my mistake seconds after it happened and just prayed that James either didn't noticed it or didn't care enough to ask.

My prayers were answered when he left the kitchen and retreated to the living room. When he sat down I allowed myself to look at the bags of food and drinks littering the floor. It seemed like he bought twice as much as usually do. I wasted no time in unpacking the bags and placing the items in the correct places.

Once finished, I returned to the living room where James was watching the football game on television. I stood silently waiting for him to acknowledge me as per usual. He did noticed me standing there after two commercials and just simply pointed to the seat next to him. No words were spoken between us until he ordered me to cook dinner.

This was the routine for the next two weeks; I'd wake up at seven thirty am to cook breakfast then he would leave at eight fifteen for work. I would catch the bus to school at eight twenty. After a full day of classes I would catch another bus at three pm. I would return home by three twenty five and him at five pm. Dinner would be ready on the table when he walk through the door and we'd eat in silent. After that, I'd clean up the kitchen then retreat to my room for the night to finish homework or study. At ten pm he would walk into the room where I'd be waiting on the bed for him. Once he'd released himself into me he'd get a shower and go to sleep. The next day, we would repeat every action and it became a set routine.

After five weeks –not including the two weeks of the boring routine- of not being allowed to go grocery shopping, he finally told me it was my turn. Luckily while at school I had called my doctor and gave a very short explanation as to why I wasn't able to make it. She again questioned if I was okay and I played it off as being fine. Which is true, aside from James semi-forcing me to have sex with him every night and all the cooking and cleaning I've been doing, I am physically and mentally fine. The doctor understood I couldn't talk about whatever was going on at home so she had allotted a time to me to come see her on my grocery days every week until the baby was born.

Wednesday came –the only day I had no classes- and I would finally be able to get out of the house and go somewhere other than school. He had told me to be ready by nine thirty so I was downstairs and ready to go by nine fifteen.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't we?" Was his only comment. He gripped my hand tightly in his as we left the house. Upon arriving at the grocery store he parked the car and grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Two hours, get the groceries and get back out. There's $300 in your purse which I placed there this morning so I'll know if you keep any of it. Now go." He released my chin and with a flick of his wrist I was out the door and making my way to the grocery store.

Grabbing a cart I quickly made my way up and down the aisles gathering the things we needed but no more than enough to get us through the week. I was just about to turn to the freezer section of the store when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bel- I mean Isabella, is that you?" Turning around I saw Edward walking towards me. _No, no, no not here and especially not today._ "Hi, how have you been?" A smile grazed his face as he stopped only feet in front of me.

"I've been good." I nodded and smiled, hoping he would leave me alone.

"I know this may sound weird to you, but do you even remember who I am?" I gave him a strange look.

"You're James' friend, Edward." He nodded and frowned slightly.

"Ah so you don't remember. Bella, we were married nine months ago, and you have two daughters, Addison and Avery." Edward had taken several steps closer and grabbed my hands to hold in his. "Please tell me you remember?"

 **A/N: I'm so mean, leaving you hanging two chapters in a row. Don't worry, you won't have to wait long to see what happens.**

 **Honestly though, who saw this coming? This is what I had based my preface on for any of those who read it before I removed it. If you would like to read it just let me know and I'll send it to you!**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts and any suggestions :)**


	3. Ours

**A/N: Seeing as I never had a chance to post this chapter last night I'm giving you a longer one then I had planned on!**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

 **WARNING: This chapter has some mild pushing and shoving but nothing like the past chapters!**

 **STORY WARNING: There is going to be more physical aspects (pushing, etc) in the next few chapters but then it will calm down a bit. This story will have a HEA although it might take some time to get there.**

 _So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours_

" _Bel- I mean Isabella, is that you?" Turning around I saw Edward walking towards me. No, no, no not here and especially not today. "Hi, how have you been?" A smile grazed his face as he stopped only feet in front of me._

" _I've been good." I nodded and smiled, hoping he would leave me alone._

" _I know this may sound weird to you, but do you even remember who I am?" I gave him a strange look._

" _You're James' friend, Edward." He nodded and frowned slightly._

" _Ah so you don't remember. Bella, we were married nine months ago, and you have two daughters, Addison and Avery." Edward had taken several steps closer and grabbed my hands to hold in his. "Please tell me you remember?"_

I shook my head, having no idea what he was talking about… _I'm a mom?_ "I'm not sure understand what you are talking about. I'm sorry, I really need to finish my shopping. James is…" I trailed off as he showed me a picture of the two most beautiful girls. There was no denying I gave birth to them. They had my eyes and facial features but Edward's bronze color hair. "How can they be so old when I never even met you before a few weeks ago…?" I again trailed off as I stared at the picture in confusion. The girls in the picture had to be at least two years old.

"I'm not so sure I have time to explain it now, but would you be able to join me for coffee sometime and I promise to explain everything." His eyes swirled with unspoken words but I had to shake my head.

"I don't drink coffee and if James found out I'd be in so much trouble." I shuttered just thinking about it.

"Okay how about this, you are in school tomorrow, correct?" I nodded and he continued, "How about I meet you between classes and we go to my brother-in-law's office on the north side of campus? It's soundproof so no one will be able to hear us and I can get him to come get you so it wouldn't look suspicious and James wouldn't have any proof of us meeting." I thought about it for a few minutes, and as much as I didn't want to risk my life when it came to going behind James' back I knew I needed answers so reluctantly I nodded, confirming I would meet him tomorrow.

"I have a break between ten and eleven aside from lunch." I glanced at my watch and noticed I was running out of time and may never make it to my doctor appointment.

"That's perfect, my brother-in-law is Jasper Whitlock, he teaches courses for History and Geography majors. I'll let him know to meet you in the hallway just outside of you nine o'clock class and then I'll be in his office waiting. I'm looking forward to giving you all the answers you need, Bella." With one last smile he left the way he came and even after I could no longer see his retreating form, it still took a minute for my body to kick into motion and finish my shopping list for the week.

Angela noticed my presence as I was walking towards the cash and she quickly motioned me over when she saw the panicked look on my face after realizing I was going to be longer than usual checking in my items. She opened up a cash just for me and without any words being exchanged, I quickly paid for my groceries and left the cart in Angela's office as per usual.

Making my way upstairs to the doctor's office I took note of the time and sighed in relief when I still had forty five minutes left of shopping time. When Dr. Leah Clearwater seen me sitting in the waiting room she motioned for me to follow her with a smile.

Once inside her office, I let out a sigh of relief.

She gave a small laugh as she motioned for me to sit on the bed to proceed with a normal check-up routine. "So Isabella, how have you been? Are you eating healthy like we discussed?"

"I'm fine, although I been having a lot of morning and night sickness lately. As for the food part, I can't cook any more than I would normally cook because my husband would get suspicious. There are only to be enough leftovers for his lunch the next day. I still feel hungry after my regular meal and every night before bed I'm rushing to the bathroom to empty my stomach contents. Is this normal?"

"It depends on the woman and the pregnancy. Each person and pregnancy is different and things such as morning sickness will vary between each expecting mother. As for the night sickness, I'm afraid that's a side effect of not getting enough vitamins and nutrients into your body each day. For that reason, I'm going to give you some samples of both. This should help your baby grow strong and healthy as well as realize your night sickness."

I nodded and began to try and figure out how I was going to keep all these pills away from James. "Now I believe the last time you were here, which was quite some time ago, you were about four weeks along. It's been seven weeks since we last met so if my predictions are correct you should be about eleven weeks. We can do an ultrasound just to confirm my predictions if you have time." Glancing at my watch I still had thirty five minutes before my shopping time would be over. I nodded and she wasted no time in setting up the equipment which was conveniently already in her office.

Indicating me to lie back and pull up my shirt, she rubbed some cold gel on my stomach then used a small computer mouse-like items to finish rubbing the gel in. "Alright, let's see here. Ah, you can hear his or her heartbeat, strong and healthy." I turned my head to see what she was looking at and when I did I let out a gasp and I could feel the flood-gates opening. _That's my baby._ "You can't make out much of the features just yet but you can see the head is here, and the baby's body is developing nicely. On your sixteenth week check-up we should be able to see a body and limps forming. I will also be able to determine the sex if you would like to know at your next visit as well."

With that, Dr. Clearwater quickly removed the gel from my stomach and placed the machine back in its original position. "Do you have any questions for me?"

I thought for a minute, "When will someone be able to tell I'm pregnant?" I asked nervously.

"Usually between twelve and sixteen weeks but if this isn't your first child, and from my records, I can tell this is your third, you might begin to show soon."

"Wait, what do you mean my third pregnancy? This is my first child?" I asked confused. _Why do people keep telling me that I have children?_

"Mrs. Quinn, when you first came to see me with no medical I.D. I requested your medical records from your previous doctor, Dr. Emily Uley. I reviewed it and from your records it shows that you were indeed pregnant two times. You gave birth to two girls, one on June forth, two thousand and twelve, and the second on May first, two thousand and thirteen. With that being said, these records indicate that you have a three year old and a two year old. Are you telling me you have no indication of ever having these children or any knowledge of them now?"

I shook my head numbly. _If the doctor read that my from medical records then it must be true._ "How…what…who…" questions swirled in my head as I felt myself slipping into a darkness which had begun to surround me. I shook my head, forcing myself to stay awake and alert but I couldn't stopped the blackness and soon it engulfed me.

Voices spoke from all different directions as I felt myself go in and out of consciousness. My last thoughts were of James and what would happen if I didn't get to the car before my two hours were up, that was when I blacked out again.

Sometime later I woke up to the sound of silence aside from a soft humming sound. I could feel myself moving but I wasn't the one walking. I struggled to open my eyes but when I did the fast motion of blurring images instantly made me feel sick to my stomach. My hand flew to my mouth in an effort to stop myself from vomiting. I sighed in relief when it passed but was alert when I noticed I was indeed in a moving vehicle.

"Isabella." James stated. It was when he said things like that, which made me more fearful than his full sentences. I quickly glanced out the window to see we were coming to the driveway. I could feel my hands begin to shake and when I looked at James' expression once more; I knew I was in for a long day.

"Go unlock the door and be waiting for me in the kitchen." He handed me to keys once the car was stopped and the engine was quiet. I quickly nodded and did as he asked; leaving the door open once I was inside the house.

After unloading all the groceries from the trunk of the car and dropping them on the kitchen floor, he sat down on the other side of the table and just stared blankly at me.

"Did you eat this morning?" James asked, although his question didn't give away anything on his current mood.

"Yes," I answered, quickly adding "sir." He nodded.

"What about last night?" Again I answered with 'yes sir', slightly confused as to where he was going with this.

He stood up from his chair and walked around the table, grabbing my chin in his tight grip he forced my face upwards, "Look at me," my eyes met his, "do tell as to why you fainted in the grocery store? I had to search for you after you were twenty minutes late returning to the car. When I asked around about you, one of the cashiers went to find Angela Weber, the manager. She then led me to her office where you were spread out on the couch. I had to carry you _and_ all the groceries to the car. You better have a _very_ good reason as to why you fainted in the middle of the store." His grip loosened on my chin so I could speak. _How am I going to explain myself when he can't know the real reason?_

"I'm sorry sir, I have been feeling a little under the weather today and I must have developed a fever while shopping." Although it didn't sound one bit convincing in my head, I just prayed James would buy my excuse. He released my chin, pushing me to the floor as he did so, causing me to yelp in surprise and once again protect my child.

"Get out of my sight for the rest of the evening. You are to prepare dinner for six sharp then return to _our_ bedroom. Understand?" He growled. I nodded quickly and responded with a 'yes sir' as per usual.

The remainder of the day passed without incident. I had just placed the last of the plates from dinner in the cupboard when I felt someone behind me. Before I could turn around, hands gripped my waist painfully.

"You have been such a good girl since we returned from our shopping trip. My friends are coming over again tonight, but I don't want you out here when they arrive. You are to stay in the bedroom until you hear them leave, understand?" James' gripped tightened with each word and by the time he was done speaking I was struggling not to cringe in pain.

"Yes sir." I managed to squeak and sighed in relief when he loosened his grip. I knew there would be hand print bruises on my waist before long.

"Go!" He hissed and slapped my ass hard as I walked away. I willed the tears to stay away until I was safety inside the room. It was then I let myself curl upon the bed and cry. I cried for myself for being in this messed up situation, I cried for my two children whom I have no memory of, and I cried for unborn baby. I knew for a fact my life was only going to get worst from here on out.

James didn't disturb me from my sleep that night for whatever reason. When I awoke Thursday morning the house was empty and James' car was gone. I wasn't sure how to feel about it because James was so unpredictable these days.

I got breakfast ready just in case James did show up within the next hour, and after it was on plates I hurried to get ready for another long day at school. I was making a mental checklist of my upcoming exams and assignments when I remembered I agreed to meet Edward today. _I'm going to find out about my other babies._ I wanted to squeal like a teenager but the more I thought about what I was about to do today the more I was beginning to think it was a bad idea.

Not only am I meeting another man, one of James' friends to be exact, behind my _husband's_ back but if what Edward said is actually true then how am I going to get out of this marriage with James. There is no way he is going to let me just walk out on him, and I don't have my parents to look to for support. The only person I have on my side is Angela, the ladies at the grocery store and Dr. Clearwater. That's no one compared to all of the support James has.

Besides, he's the one working and getting money. Say if he do end the marriage, I'm kicked out on my ass with nothing but the clothes on my back while being pregnant. Yeah, the more I think about what I'm about to do, the more I think it's going to back fire on me and ruin my life even more than it has already been ruined.

I sighed in frustration and finished packing my bag for today. I had to get the bus in a few minutes and if I didn't hurry I was going to be late. Grabbing my bag, I ran out the door just as the bus was coming to a stop. When I sat in my usual seat, I tilted my head on the window and closed my eyes. The bus rides were the few minutes of peace I got each day.

My class ended way too fast for my liking and soon it was time to meet Edward. As Edward had said yesterday, his brother-in-law was walking down the hallway just as I was walking out of the classroom.

"Good morning Isabella." Mr. Whitlock smiled as he stopped in front of me.

"Good morning Mr. Whitlock." I smiled back, I couldn't help it; his smile was contagious.

"One of your professors told me you were thinking about geography, you wanted to speak to me correct?"

I nodded, if I didn't already know this was a setup, I would have believed his words.

"Great, let's go to my office if you have a spare moment." He motioned me to go in front of him and we walked towards the History building where, I assumed, his office was located.

The walk was silent, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. We walked down the hallway of the second floor until he stopped in front one of the many doors lining the hallway. Like the gentleman he is, he open the door and motioned for me to walk inside first. I mumbled a quick 'thank you', trying my best to hide the blush which was creeping onto my cheeks.

He entered after me and closed the door. I took the chance to look around the room and noticed it was empty.

"Mr. Whitlock, where is Edward?"

"Hi." I jumped and spun around as the voice spoke right by my ear. I stared at none other than Edward as he bent over at the waist laughing loudly. His brother-in-law was a little more polite by covering his hand with a fist but his face held a smirk.

"God Edward, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I wasn't mad at him for scaring me, but after living with James for so long, I was always on edge.

Once the laughter in the room died down, we sat on the couches which went along two walls in the office.

"So, let me just get this straight before I start with my story…you and James have been married for seven months, you found out you were pregnant a little while ago, and you have no memory of anything after high school and before James, correct?" Edward asked.

"Edward, James and I were high school sweethearts…what are you talking about 'no memory'?" I have a feeling I'm going to be confused a lot within the next hour.

Edward's face fell but he quickly composed himself, "No Bella, _you and_ _I_ were high school sweethearts. We graduated and it was only a year and a half after we graduated that I popped the question I'll never forget your reaction when you thought I just wanted to kiss you on New Years at midnight, instead I was down on one knee when you looked away from the fireworks. You said 'yes', obviously, and we got married seven months later, despite our parents wanting us to wait a little longer. We were so in love Bella.

Weeks after our honeymoon was when you found out you were pregnant, we were so happy to start a family. Both of us had always wanted lots of children. Those nine months passed so quickly and we had our first child, a little girl, Addison Esme Cullen on June forth, two thousand twelve.

Even though the doctor had told us to wait at least six months to start trying again, you were ready to have more children and you always said you wanted children close in age so in your eyes the sooner we were to start trying again the better. We did try, but I made you wait until August. We found out on your birthday. Even though it was supposed to be your special day, you insisted on giving me a gift; it was the pregnancy test you had taken only hours before and the best gift anyone could have ever given me.

This pregnancy went quite a bit different than the first, and by the seventh month, you were put on strict bedrest. You still went into labor a month early, a month before you due date to be exact, but Avery Renee was one of the strongest babies the doctors had ever seen and although a month early, she had no complications what so ever. She was born on May first two thousand thirteen.

We were so happy with our little family but we decided to wait at least a year before we try for another child. Two children, under the age of one, was enough to keep us busy for now. Time flew by way too fast and before we knew it, our little babies were one and two years old. We decided it was time to try for another one. We had our hands so full that it was hard to get some alone time, and our parents could see our struggle of balancing being parents and marriage. For Christmas that year as a surprise to both of us, they sent us away on vacation for a week to a cabin only two hours away but private enough to have some alone time.

We left the day after New Year, January first, and spent the entire week having such a wonderful time. We thought you were bound to get pregnant." He stopped to laugh and shook his head at a memory I didn't recall although I was there. Clearing his throat he continued, "A week after returning from our vacation, we had an awful snowstorm, the worst one in years. You arrived at my parents' house only twenty minute after the storm had hit and I was almost home from work. Both children were tired and fussy from being woken up, bundled up in snowsuits and took outside in the cold.

Just as you were about to get them settled down for nap, you realized you forgot the milk and although we had some at our house, the store was closer. You kissed your babies and headed to the store to stock up on milk. You made it to the store, but on the way back, somewhere between the store and my parent's house you lost control of the car. It rolled over twice then landed on its side. Luckily there was a car right behind you and the driver had seen what had happened. The person, whom to this day I still don't know the name of, quickly called the ambulance and pulled you out of the car. You had hit your head when the car flipped so you were unconscious but alive.

I was driving the opposite way so I didn't know about what had happened until I pulled into my parent's driveway. I got the dreaded call from the hospital letting me know that you had been in an accident. I made it to the hospital just as you were going in for surgery. It was the longest three hours of my life. Aside from being unconscious, you also had a fractured collarbone and broken arm.

When you came out of the OR and I was allowed to see you for the first time after the accident. Bella, you had so many tubes and wires coming from your fragile body that I broke down and cried only feet away from your bed. I didn't know how I was going to move on if you didn't make it.

The next day, our parents showed up with the girls and we got a full report on your condition. You had taken a turn for the worst and slipped into a coma, the doctors were keeping a close eye on you because you were semi responsive. The light shone a little brighter that day but I still feared for your life.

A week after, you began to gasp for air and we thought you'd be waking up, but instead it was your lungs fighting to continue working. You had to be put on life support right away. My world shattered down around me once more, and although I knew I had to be strong for our girls, seeing you lying there still and lifeless was so painful for me it hurt to breathe." Edward paused again and his face void of emotions. He stared hard at the wall and said nothing. I knew the story wasn't over because I didn't understand how I could supposedly go from being in a coma to getting married all within two months.

"Edward?" I asked softly. His eyes drifted towards me. "Is there more to the story? Please I need to know."

 **A/N: I gave you a longer chapter only to leave you hanging...oops.**

 **But what did you think about what Edward had to say so far? Do you think it was a good idea for Bella to meet Edward alone? And what do you think is going to happen next? Let me know! I look forward to hearing all your thoughts :)**


	4. Mean

**A/N: As promised here's the next chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed.**

 **See previous chapters for warnings and disclaimers.**

 **Hope you enjoy this story! Some much needed answers in this one!**

 _You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like a nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, picking on the weaker man_

 _A week after, you began to gasp for air and we thought you'd be waking up, but instead it was your lungs fighting to continue working. You had to be put on life support right away. My world shattered down around me once more, and although I knew I had to be strong for our girls, seeing you lying there still and lifeless was so painful for me it hurt to breathe." Edward paused again and his face void of emotions. He stared hard at the wall and said nothing. I knew the story wasn't over because I didn't understand how I could supposedly go from being in a coma to getting married all within two months._

" _Edward?" I asked softly. His eyes drifted towards me. "Is there more to the story? Please I need to know."_

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I was just deep in thought for a moment. Where was I? Oh yes." He cleared his throat and continued with his story, I could feel myself becoming transfixed once again. "You were on life support for two weeks, the hardest two weeks of my existence, and then finally things were looking up again. Every day I spent hours talking to you as the doctors suggested, and I would've spent all my time by your side regardless. Somehow, my constant talking to you worked and you were taken off life support and breathing on your own again. A few days later, you started making movements with your toes and fingers. If someone would touch either, you would instantly react.

This continued for a week and you were getting more responsive every day. Although you still weren't allowed to wear any rings due to your cast and swelling in your other hand, they never left your bedside table and I held them near your fingers every day. It was a Monday morning and my parents had just arrived to send me home to freshen up, get some sleep and spend time with our girls. It was never so hard in my life to leave your side but I did it for our children, and by that point, even the nurses were scrunching up their noses when they walked by me, so I was doing everyone a favor by going home for a few hours that day.

My parents had stepped out for a minute to grab a bite to eat when it happened. According to the video feed, or what was left of it, my parents left your room at twelve-ten, a man had entered your room just as you were waking up; a nurse was walking by and heard you speaking, she then hurried back to the desk because she was told to notify someone right away if you did wake. The man was looking for his aunt, according to the nurses on duty that day, and had entered your room on accident." He sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. "This is where it gets complicated. Just as he was moving closer to you, the power went out in your wing of the hospital. Emergency generators were switched on right away but the cameras stayed off. They turned back on exactly twenty minutes after but the man was gone by then.

By the time my parents returned to your room after hearing the great news, you were asleep, not in a coma, just asleep. They let you rest and switched places with your parents around seven pm. It was killing me not being about to see you but I knew I needed to spend some much needed time with our girls who hadn't seen much of me while you were in the hospital. The next morning, your parents went to get something to eat, and again that man walked into the room only minutes after they had left. The nurse had entered your room to check your vitals which caused you to wake. As she walked out, he walked in.

This happened every day for the next week…can you believe it… _a week_ and not one of us knew what was going on. Whenever either I, my parents or your parents were in the room you were asleep. But when this man entered the room you were awake. Once most of the tubes and wires were removed and you were moved out of the ICU and into normal room, the girls were allowed to see you. They were so excited when they entered the room and both started shouting 'mama'. You woke up, but the look on your face told me you didn't know who we were. Although I know you tried your best to act excited around Addison and Avery, it was hard. They knew who you were but you didn't know who they were.

I had to hold myself back from kissing you. I knew you would be scared if I had tried, so we wanted to talk to the doctor first to see what had happened while you were in a coma. We met with him that day, and he told us that according to the most recent CT scan, your long term memory was damaged. You may be able to remember bits and pieces on your own, but it was up to us to help you regain your full memory back.

You were to be release three days later under strict supervision. The day came and although you were still very confused as to what happened and who we were, you accepted that you would be leaving with us. I left the girls with my parents and came to pick you up. I had a bag of fresh clothes ready and had planned on taking you out for a romantic evening if you were feeling well enough that day.

When I walked into your room, my heart stopped. The bed was made with fresh sheets and the room was as if you were never here. I had to walk out and check the number three times before I convinced myself that you were actually gone. After speaking to the nurse, she told me that you left early this morning with your parents. I forced myself to calm down, and called your parents. They didn't answer their phone and after trying four times I gave up. I quickly went to your parent's house only to find the car gone and the house empty. I knew our father was upset about us getting married so quickly after our engagement but I didn't think he would ever take you away from me, especially from your children of whom they both adored.

That was the last time I even saw you or your parents. Up until last week, I never knew what happened to you. I didn't know you were my Bella when I went to James' -and well your- house that night. It was only after you spoke that the memories I tried so hard to put away came rushing back at me. I knew I had to get you alone and find out the truth. It took Jasper, Emmett and Garrett to calm me down once we left. I wanted to run back inside that house and beat James to a bloody pulp after finding he was the one who took you. I couldn't confirm it, of course and they kept reminding me of my – _our_ \- daughters.

You probably don't remember, but Garrett, Emmett and I went to law school together and the Christmas before the accident, you, Rosalie, Emmett's fiancée now wife and Kate, Garrett's fiancée bought a three story office building for us to start our own law firm. We had just finished our internships and were ready to get out into the real world. It took us forever to figure out what the key was for but when we did, we couldn't have been happier. Our law firm is called Cullen, Cullen and Bennett Law.

Anyways, we had met James though one of my clients. He would always meet me at restaurants and bars, but never in my office. Of course, my family owned said restaurants and bars so it was no problem to get a private place to speak once we were in the same room. One night while I was talking to him about his case, his friend James showed up. He broke down in front of us and told us how he and his wife, who I know now was –is- you, just had a huge fight. He didn't know at the time I was a lawyer and although it seemed as if my client trusted his friend, he didn't mention anything either.

Once he was done explain everything that had happened that night, and I told him he needed to go home to his wife and apologize. Whatever had happened that had cause him to…hurt you…needed to be fixed because you should never go to bed angry with your spouse. He thanked me and seemed as though he had every intention on fixing it. A month later was when he invited us over to his house to watch the game. We were finally going to meet this mystery wife of him who he claimed he adored but would always fight and argue over the littlest things. I never in a million years thought it would be you.

Please tell me you believe me. I know it's a lot to take in, but there's two little girls who missed their mother so much, and I miss my wife. Please bab-Bella, please tell me you remember." I could hear the desperation in his voice along with the love and devotion.

"Edward…" I began, but before I could get out another word the door burst out and Jasper ran into the office out of breath.

"Bella…James…here…library." Jasper was panting through his words as if he has just ran a marathon.

"What? Mr. Whitlock, I don't understand."

Once he got his breathing back under control, he pulled a small smile, "Please call me Jasper, but Bella, James is on campus and he's heading to the library, he said that is where you always go between classes. I managed to distract him for a few minutes and lead him in the wrong direction but you need to hurry. I don't know why he's on campus, and he could easily be kicked off if he were to cause any trouble."

I felt the panic feeling overcoming me and I tried to control my breathing. Before I had a chance to absorb the information I felt a strong arm pulling me from the office and down hallways and stairs. We made it back to my usual building in two minutes and Edward quickly but gently gave me a small shove towards the ladies room.

"Go quick." I nodded and he gave me one last smile before leaving. I quickly emptied my bladder which was now quite full and washed my hands before exited the washroom and heading towards the library.

Jasper had taken my bag from me on the way to the library and told me he would set my books up on my usual table. I've guess he seen me around more than once. Upon entering the library, I walked towards my usual table and sure enough, my books were spread out over the table exactly as I would have them; neatly placed and completely organized. I sighed in relief as I sunk into my chair, _I made it, James will never find out now._

Only seconds later the library door was thrown open and in walked the devil himself. As soon as his eyes found my shocked ones, he stalked towards me. Before he even took two steps, Mrs. Cope, the librarian had blocked his path. Although I couldn't hear what she was saying, anyone louder than a pencil drop in her library was going to get an earful from her as well as a warning.

James looked like a five year old getting caught stealing a cookie while in front of Mrs. Cope. As soon as she turned her back, his eyes were blazing with fury. Stopping directly in front of the table I lifted my eyes to meet his.

"Outside. Now." He hissed quietly. I could easily have made him angry and disobey. I knew for a fact Mrs. Cope would kick his ass out of the library so fast it would make his head spin, but I also knew if I attempted anything in public, then my punishment would only be ten times worst behind closed doors. I quickly packed up my books and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the library doors.

He continued pulling me down the hallway until he found an empty classroom which he shoved me inside and closed the door, locking it quickly.

He walked towards me in a slow but steady pace. I didn't move because I knew it would be worst if I did. "Why weren't you in the library this morning _directly_ after your class? You know the conditions of being about to finish college. You also didn't call me after your class was dismissed. Did you hit your head too hard yesterday that you forgot my rules?" James was seething and I knew I was in trouble once I got home unless I could change his mood.

"I'm sorry sir, I forgot to plug in my phone last night and it was dead this morning. I also didn't have any money on me to call. The reason I wasn't in the library was Mr. Whitlock wanted to speak to me about a course which Mr. Banner suggested I do. I didn't know about the meeting until this morning, but as soon as the meeting was finished I came straight to the library." It wasn't a lie, but it was only half the truth.

"Cell phone, now." He reached his hand towards me and I quickly placed my dead cell phone in his palm. Noticing the phone was in fact dead caused him to growl and he threw the phone back towards me. I somehow managed to catch it even with the force he had thrown it. Grabbing my chin tightly in his large hands he moved closer so our noses were almost touching. "I will know if you are lying, and you know the punishment for doing so. If there's anything you need to tell me, you better do it now."

I thought for only less than a second about telling him I was pregnant. He was bound to find out sooner or later, and the longer I waited the worst it will be for me in the end. I opened my mouth to speak just as the classroom handle jiggled. My eyes widened and James quickly let go of my chin. Grabbing me by the upper part of my arm he quickly pulled me into an adjacent room just as the classroom door opened. It was some sort of storage room, there were books on several shelves and chairs and desk were stacked neatly in the corner. We barely had room to move.

The person walked into whistling as the classroom brightened. _He must have turned on the lights._ James pulled me closer to his body; my back was touching his chest, and placed his hand over my mouth.

"Don't make a sound," James hissed as we heard more footsteps enter the room.

After the longest fifty minutes of my life had past, I sighed in relief as I heard lots of footsteps move around the room as the class was dismissed.

"Good girl," he whispered as he removed his hand from my mouth. When we heard the classroom door shut and the lock click into place, James slowly opened the closet door and looked around. When he seen the room was empty he gave me a hard push on my back causing me to lose my footing and fall towards the cold, unforgiving floor. I winced as my arm bent at an odd angle when I landed.

James took the chance to tower over me as I lid in pain on the floor. His foot rested on my neck, although not enough pressure to choke me, it did cause me to panic and struggle to breath for a moment. "Let this be a lesson to you; you will _always_ call me after class, and you must _always_ have your cell phone fully charged."

I mumbled out a weak 'yes sir' but he wasn't satisfied. He demanded I repeat it so I did, louder and more clear this time. Thankfully he was satisfied and removed his foot. I gasped in a breath as he did so; he just walked towards the door mumbling 'pathetic'.

Just as I was finally able to get off the floor, the door flew open once again. Mr. Banner walked in but stopped short when he noticed me cradling my arm to my chest and bent at the waist.

"Isabella, are you okay? What happened?" His voice was laced with concern.

"I'm fine Mr. Banner, I just slipped that's all. You know how clumsy I am." I tried to play it off as if it was nothing but he wasn't having it. Walking closer, I watched as he studied my face.

"If you need to talk, I can take the class off. I won't tell anyone what you tell me. Aside from being a professor here, I'm also the guidance counselor part time at the high school." He paused for a few beats before continuing, "Isabella, are you being abused?"

"NO!" I screamed before I could stop myself. Quickly composing myself, I shook my head, "no, I'm not. I'm very clumsy and I have made many trips for the emergency room because of one thing or another."

He pulled out his cell phone, "Isabella, you have a hand-shaped bruise on your chin and the imprint of a boot on your neck. I'm very concerned for your safety and well-being right now. Will you let me call someone who can help you get out of this violent relationship?"

I quickly shook my head, "Please Mr. Banner, don't. I'm fine, I swear. It'll only make everything worst in the end."

After a long silence, he sighed in defeat, "Okay Isabella, I won't get involved, but please let me take you to the nurse to get your arm checked on, it looks broken." Knowing I would have to go anyways, I agreed. It was a mistake though because the second we walked out of the classroom James chose that moment to make his presence known again.

"Isabella, I was looking everywhere for you…" he trailed off and his face resembled that of a concerned husband, "what happened?"

"I fell, it's no big deal. Mr. Banner was just taking me to the nurse's office." An exchange happened between James and Mr. Banner, it was like a silent conversation, and somehow Mr. Banner won in the end.

"Are you a student here?" Mr. Banner asked James with a raise eyebrow.

"No, I'm here to pick my _wife_ up for some lunch. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way, come on Isabella." James' anger was seeping through.

"Wife or not, you are not permitted on campus grounds, and especially not inside the building without a visitor's pass. Now you can removed yourself from this building and kindly wait outside, or I will call security and have them remove you. The choice is yours." James' was staring at me the entire time and it took all my willpower not to flinch under his intense glare.

"Its fine Mr. Banner, James will take care of me and make sure I get the medical attention I need. I would hate to be a bother any longer." _Please, just let me leave now and I might live to see another day._

Knowing he lost the fight, he reluctantly released my arm for me to leave with James, "Isabella, I would like a doctor's note so I can excuse you from today's class. Take the rest of the day off, and get that arm looked at." I nodded as James snaked his arm around my waist and steered me towards the entrance.

Not a word was spoken until we stopped in front of an unfamiliar house. I looked at James questionably but didn't speak.

"Although I don't have to explain myself to you, my friend's wife is a doctor. Seeing as you drew attention to yourself, and too many questions would be raise if you were to go to the hospital, I gave him a call while you were talking to the _wonderful_ Mr. Banner." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice but didn't question his decision. "Besides, he owes me a favor or two."

He motioned for me to get out of the car and once his hand was wrapped around my owe we walked towards the door. The house had grey stone covering the bottom half and red brick on the top half. The porch was decorated beautifully as well. If this woman is actually a doctor, she is displaying her money in a very tasteful way. Looking around once, I noticed the area was secluded, with no houses around the property, _I guess I know why he took me here._

With only two quick knocks on the door, it swung open revealing a man in mid-twenties. He had a smile on his face, brown eyes and coal black hair. When he noticed my arm his smile faltered.

"Oh my, come in please." He opened the door wider and ushered us inside. Walking straight passed the kitchen, he turn down a hallway and stopped in front of a solid oak door. He knocked once then opened it and motioned for us to go in. Inside, a young woman was sitting at a large desk taking up half of the room, her brown eyes shone brightly as she smiled gently towards us. Just like the man who opened the door she had coal black hair tied neatly in a bun on the top of her head.

She stood from her chair and tilted her head, glancing between James and I, "Please dear, come in. My name is Dr. Emily Uley, how can I help you?" My hand flew to my mouth in an attempt to silent my gasp.

 **A/N: I'M SO MEAN LOL, but i figured this would be a good place to leave you until tomorrow!**

 **I love hearing your thoughts :) Next chapter will be posted tomorrow**


	5. Haunted

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1, also all the songs/chapter titles belong to Taylor Swift, she was my inspiration for this story!**

 **Warning: Just the usual as previous chapters, not much more to warn you about, it's a pretty light chapter.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts/faves! I love that my readers are enjoying this story! With that being said, I decided to update earlier than usual. I had some free time at work today so I have been editing this chapter most of the morning.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake  
Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold_

 _"Oh my, come in please." He opened the door wider and ushered us inside. Walking straight passed the kitchen, he turn down a hallway and stopped in front of a solid oak door. He knocked once then opened it and motioned for us to go in. Inside, a young woman was sitting at a large desk taking up half of the room, her brown eyes shone brightly as she smiled gently towards us. Just like the man who opened the door she had coal black hair tied neatly in a bun on the top of her head._

 _She stood from her chair and tilted her head, glancing between James and I, "Please dear, come in. My name is Dr. Emily Uley, how can I help you?" My hand flew to my mouth in an attempt to silent my gasp._

"Emily, sweetheart, this is James Quinn and his wife. It seems she broke her arm when she fell while attending college. Would you take a look at it for her?"

"Sure, sure, just follow me Mrs. Quinn." Emily motioned with her hand, and then entered into another room adjacent with the office. James' hand grabs my shoulder before I could take a step.

"If you say _anything_ to her, I _will_ find out and you _will_ regret it." James hissed in my ear, but it was no louder than a whisper. He released me from his tight grip then motioned me to follow Emily. Just as we entered the room, Emily turned around to face us. Her smile instantly changed to a frown and her hands instantly went to her hips.

"Mr. Quinn, I requested to see your wife privately, please leave my office and close the door on your way out." James was about to argue when she raised an eyebrow. Huffing, he turned and left the room, slamming the door as he exited.

I quickly glanced around the room, noticing there was an examination table along with items which you would see in a doctor office. If I didn't know any better I would say we were at the hospital. She motioned with her hand for me to take a seat on the table, which I did.

"Please don't be afraid to speak freely in here, the room is soundproof and the door automatically locks. Please call me Emily, I know who you are Mrs. Cullen, but what I would like to know is why you are with this man." She began to exam my arm as she waited for me to speak.

"I..I'm not sure what you mean. He's my husband, I was never Mrs. Cullen. I married James Quinn seven months ago." She moved my arm while pressing gently causing me to jump when she pressed a sore spot. "OW." I shouted, "Sorry that hurts."

She gave a small laugh, "No worries Isabella, your arm is swollen quite a bit. I have a portable x-ray machine if you just give me a moment I'll grab it." She exited through another door, and then quickly returned with a medium size rectangle box. "Please lie down and place your arm on the bed next to you, as flat as you can bare the pain." I nodded and did as she instructed.

Looking in through one side of the box, she held it over my arm, pressed a button, and then moved my arm to a different position. She did this three times before placing the box thing down on the desk and removing a small square item. Quickly inserting it in her computer, and clicking a few buttons, images of bones appeared on the screen. She was silent for a few minutes, nodding to no one in particular, and then turned her chair to face me. She stood up and walked towards me.

A sad smile was etched on her face, "You can sit up if you like," She waited for me to do so, "I'm afraid your arm is indeed broken, it will require a cast which will have to remain on for six weeks, then another six weeks to regain full use of your arm once the cast has been removed. This means your activity for the next twelve weeks will be limited." _Great, just great_. I could feel myself beginning to panic the more I thought about James' reaction.

"Mrs. Quinn, just so you know if you need to tell me anything, I won't repeat it to your husband, mostly because of patient-doctor confidentiality, but also because I want to be your friend and I am here to help."

"Please call me Isabella, I'm very confused Dr. Uley. I received so much information over the past twenty-four hours and I'm not sure what to believe anymore. Could you explain some things to me?"

"Please call me Emily, and sure I'll try my best."

"Okay," I huffed, not knowing where to begin, "is it true you were my doctor who delivered my two children?" She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Addison and Avery still visit me every six months for check-ups; they are very sweet children and look so much like you."

"So I was married to Edward?" Again she nodded. "But I have no knowledge of this."

"Isabella, you were in a car accident and experienced long-term memory lost. The nurse had reported you leaving with your parents but it was like you disappeared into thin air. The girls came for their check-up last week and sometime in Edward had changed. He seemed…happier. Then once the girls were finished, he asked to speak to me privately. We have two children of our own, and the four of them enjoy playing together when they have a chance. I'm not going to go into detail about what we spoke about, but he said he seen someone who looked a lot like you, and it started to bring all the memories back. Can you explain your life with Mr. Quinn to me, and maybe I could fill in some information for you."

"I met James…actually James had told me we met in high school, tenth grade to be exact, that we dated for three years and once we graduated he proposed a year after. We were engaged for only three months before we got married, much to my parents' displeasure. The last day of our honeymoon, I got a call with news of my parents car accident, both of them had died instantly. James had a house ready for us when we returned home. He…he changed after that day. He wasn't the same James I married and had convinced myself that I loved up to that point. Now here we are seven months later."

"You are glowing with that pregnancy as well Isabella, it looks good on you." I could feel the color drain from my face.

"How…?"

"Oh darling, remember I helped you with your first two, and it's just a woman's instinct."

"Please don't tell James, he…he doesn't know yet." My voice was barely above a whisper and I could tell she was struggling to hear me.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I won't tell a soul. How did you find out about Edward?" She asked, tilting her head.

"He met James through a friend and came over a few weeks ago. He called me 'Bella' which was strange to me because I could only ever remember my parents calling me that. Yesterday," I paused and dropped my voice to a whisper again, "he seen me at the grocery store while shopping and when I confirmed that I couldn't remember who he was, he asked to meet me for coffee. I didn't want to go behind James' back, because we're married, but I needed answers from this man and the college is the only place I knew where I could meet him privately. We met earlier today and he gave me so much information that I have no idea what to do with. I didn't get a chance to ask any questions because James arrived on campus, which is unusual, and…this is confidential, right?"

When she nodded, I continued, "He pushed me causing me to fall after an encounter in an empty classroom. I fell on my arm which is how it became broken. One of my teachers tried to intervene but James wasn't having it. My teacher still requested a doctor's note so he had no other choice but to have me seen by an actual doctor. I guess that is where you come in."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry this is happening. I wish there was a way I could help you get out of this marriage."

"I'm fine Emily, I swear. Just please, don't tell James."

"You have no worries; anything said in this room is confidential. Do you have any more questions for me? My husband and I are good friends of Edward, in fact, Sam and I stood in your wedding, so if there is anything at all you would like to know, I should have the answers."

"Edward said that I left with my parents the day of my release from the hospital, but I left with James. He also said I was in a car accident, James told me I fell down a flight of stairs and hit my head, which was why I fell into a coma. There are just so many things that don't add up with Edward's story, especially the part about me having a two and three year old. How could I forget that I have _two children_?" I shook my head. Looking towards Emily, I could see her lips moving but couldn't hear any words.

I was about to ask her if she was speaking when my vision went blurry. Images appear in front of me.

"Isabella Swan." Clapping erupted around me as I walked towards a man standing next to a podium. He smiled as I stopped in front of him, handing me a rolled up piece of paper. I could hear my name being called from the audience as I left the stage.

The scene changed abruptly.

I watched as a woman who looked exactly like me stood in front of two large white doors with an older man by her side, "You nervous, Bells?" He asked, looking towards her.

She giggled and shook her head, "No, I feel like I should be though, even a tiny bit."

The man chuckled, "my brave little girl." Kissing the side of her head, a small woman with black flowing curls walked towards the pair.

"It won't be long now and we'll officially be sisters." The woman squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl who resembled me.

The images blurred again and suddenly I was standing in the girls spot. A woman with caramel hair walked towards me smiling.

"My beautiful daughter, congratulations honey, you and Edward are going to make a wonderful couple and such cute babies." A noise escaped my lips which sounded like a laugh, and the man next to me huffed.

"Oh Charlie, you know it's true. We'll be grandparents before you know it. I can't wait to spoil all my little grandbabies." Several giggles erupted from behind her. She shook her head at them but continued to wear a huge smile.

"Bella, it's time." Another girl said as she walked towards me. It was then I noticed that I was wearing a white satin wedding gown, and the women around me were wearing blue and purple bridesmaid dresses. The man next to me was dressed in a black suit, and the woman who I assumed was my mother, was wearing a light blue, knee-length flowy dress with one strap.

Realization donned on me, _this is my wedding._

The girls walked passed me, as they got into their spots in a straight line. A little boy, about four or five years old stood behind the girl with black curls while pulling a wooden wagon behind him. In the wagon, was a little girl, no more than a year old.

The woman in front of them turned and got to the young boy's height.

"Remember what Auntie Ali said, okay? I'll let you know when it's your turn to go. Don't forget to walk slowly because you have Lily in the wagon." The boy nodded and smiled wide.

 _ALICE! That's her name. The little boys name is Noah and he is Garrett and Emily's oldest, while the little girl is Lily, and their youngest._

I watched as the woman standing in front of me exit through the double doors one by one. _Rosalie, Emily, Angela, and Alice, yes I remember._

Noah carefully pulled the wagon with his little sister seated inside surrounded by lace and ribbons. She was clapping and giggling as Noah kept looking back and making silly faces at her.

The music changed and it was my turn to walk down the aisle. The man next to me, who I assume was my father, offered his arm to which I gladly took. When I looked up, I saw him standing at the end of the aisle back on to me. Slowly he turned around, and it was as if time had stopped. The man next to me froze in place. Edward had turned half way around and was smiling widely towards me but was no longer moving.

It was then the scene had changed and I was standing in the bathroom looking at my swollen stomach. I could feel water running down my legs. "EDWARD!" I screamed, my voice laced with panic. Someone threw open the door and looking into the mirror I could see Edward's shocked face. "My water broke." As quick as he had entered the room, he left again. Returning only seconds later, he handed me a clean set of clothes and helped me get changed.

The scene changed again and I looked down to see I was holding a bundle of pink in my arms. I cooed at the small child gazing at me. I heard the door open and close softly and when I looked to see who had entered the room, Edward was smiling brightly at me holding a dozen pink balloons and bouquet of flowers in one hand and a large pink teddy bear in the other hand.

I giggled and shook my head, "She's going to be so spoiled." Edward chuckled softly and agreed with me. Once he had his arms free, he walked towards the bed, gently gripping my chin is in his large hand he turn my head so I was looking towards him and planted a sweet, gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you baby. I think we did a pretty good job with Addison, what do you think?" I gasped.

"Addison, that's the name I was thinking about, how did you know?"

Edward's grin grew wider, "Baby, you talk in your sleep, a lot." I playfully smacked his chest, careful not to jostle the baby who was now resting in my arms.

The scene changed again and I was driving somewhere. The snow was falling heavy by this point and my grip on the wheel was tight. I slowed as I was coming to a turn and that's when it happened. I saw a figure standing in the road, and could feel myself losing control on the car as I tried to avoid hitting him or her. My head was thrown from side to side as the world spun around me and finally became black and motionless. My last thoughts were of my wonderful husband and two beautiful children. _I love you._

I could feel someone's hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me, "Isabella, can you hear me?" Blinking, once, twice, three times, I could finally make out the woman in front of me. _What just happened?_

"Emily…what just happened?" Satisfied that I had spoken, she leaned back in her chair.

"I'm not sure, it seemed as through you were off in your own world."

"I remembered…graduation, the wedding, Addison's birth, the person standing in the middle of the road, the accident; it was like I just experienced it all over again. What do this mean? Are my memories returning?" Emily looked shocked, but quickly composed herself.

"Yes, that could be one theory. I would have to run some tests to know for sure, but seeing as you have been talking about them for the past twenty-four hours it is very likely, uncommon, but not unheard of."

"The accident, is it possible to get a report on what happened that night? In my memory, there was a figure standing in the middle of the road. Was that anywhere in the police report?" Questions needing answers flooded my mind.

"I could look into it for you. You father, Chief Charlie Swan, was one of the first officers to arrive on the scene that night so I could get in contact with him and see what strings he can pull to get what you are looking for."

"Wait, Swan? Chief Swan is my _father?_ There must be a mistake. My father's name is Phil Dwyer and my mother is Susan Dwyer. They were killed seven months ago in a car accident." Emily looked puzzled, and then she quickly swiveled in her chair and began typing quickly on her computer keyboard. When she turned back around, there was a news article on the screen. Motioning me over, I got a better look at the screen. The headline read _Paul and Sarah Dwyer killed in three vehicle accident._ My hand flew to my mouth as I continued reading.

 _A three vehicle collision occurred on the I-90 tonight, just outside of Seattle. Paul and Sarah Dwyer, along with Phil, brother of Paul and Susan, Phil's wife, were the occupants of the first vehicle. Officials have reported that Paul and Sarah has been both airlifted to hospital. Unfortunately, Phil and wife Susan Dwyer died upon impact. The sole occupant of the second vehicle, Laurent Winter, walked away with no injuries. The two occupants of the third vehicle, brother and sister, Alec and Jane Piercy, were transported to Seattle Hospital with non-life threatening injuries. A section of the I-90 has been closed since eight am, and no report on when it will reopen. Seattle News will keep you up to date as soon as we have information._

"I don't understand, in the article it says they died. Why are you showing me this?"

"Isabella, you parents are Charlie and Renee _Swan_. They are very much alive and well, although no longer married. Your mother remarried three months ago to a man named Phil Jr. Dwyer. His _father_ is the man who was in the accident. Your father has recently gotten engaged to a woman, Sue Clearwater. I can't believe James lied about your parents this entire time." She shook her head.

I was about to reply when a loud pounding echoed through the small room. "Isabella, let's go." James muffled voice came through the door. I could clearly hear the anger in his voice, and from the look on Emily's face, so could she.

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Some much needed answers in this chapter, but poor Bella is so confused. Do you think James will find out what was said?**

 **Leave me your thoughts, and I'll be back to update tomorrow! xx**


	6. White Horse

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twlight Saga or Taylor Swift's songs. No copyright** **infringement** **intended.**

 **Warning: It's rated M for a reason people! See previous chapter for story warning.**

 **A/N: Sorry that I am a little later than usual posting this chapter. I forgot to edit it last night and I was helping my sister study for the past two hours.**

 **But here it is! And longer than I had thought. Btw, today is December 1st, where did 2015 even go?**

* * *

 _Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

* * *

 _"Isabella, you parents are Charlie and Renee Swan. They are very much alive and well, although no longer married. Your mother remarried three months ago to a man named Phil Jr. Dwyer. His father is the man who was in the accident. Your father has recently gotten engaged to a woman, Sue Clearwater. I can't believe James lied about your parents this entire time." She shook her head._

 _I was about to reply when a loud pounding echoed through the small room. "Isabella, let's go." James muffled voice came through the door. I could clearly hear the anger in his voice, and from the look on Emily's face, so could she._

"Isabella, I don't think you should return home with this man. You are clearly afraid of him, and your relationship is unhealthy." She wrapped a protective arm around my shoulder, soothing me.

"James man, she isn't done with Emily." Sam said.

"She's been in there for almost an hour, Sam, she's done when I say she's done." James argued.

"Emily," I shook my head, "I have nowhere to go if I leave him. No money, no car, nothing. Besides, I'm still legally married to James, and I don't think he is going to agree to a divorce so easily."

"You are more than welcomed to stay here with us for as long as you need to. Stress while pregnant is not good for you or the baby. Please think about it and know that I am only a phone call away if you need me for _anything_." She handed me her card. Reluctantly, I nodded and walked towards the door. The pain in my arm had made itself known and I clutched it gently to my chest.

Emily opened the door for me with a sad smile and followed me out. James was pacing back and forth the office when we exited the exam room. His expression went from pissed to furious in seconds when he noticed my cast.

"We're leaving Isabella, thank you Emily for your services. I can handle it from here." James seethed but just as he made a move to grab me, I was pulled behind Emily's back.

"Mr. Quinn, with all due respect, you need to understand the seriousness of your wife's condition. The main bone in her arm is broken and will take a least six weeks to heal, and another six weeks to regain the strength back. Her activity is limited from here on out, and I will make a request that she return to see me every three weeks for the next twelve weeks." Producing a bag near her desk, she offered it to him. He grabbed it quickly, his expression not once changing, even as he reviewed the contents of it. "There are some bags for her cast in there to wear when she gets a shower." Turning to face me, she continued, "It's important to keep the cast dry." I nodded and she turned back to face James. "And it's important for _you_ , Mr. Quinn, to be a much needed support system for your wife for the next ten to twelve weeks."

"Are you quite done?" He spat. Emily was about to speak when he cut her off by reaching around her to grab my good arm. "We're leaving, _now."_

"See you in three weeks Isabella." She said, her voice fading as we left her office and move further down the hall. Sam was waiting by the door for us and quickly opened it as we approached it.

"Get you wife on a leash." James said as he walked passed Sam and towards the car, all while dragging me behind him. He open the passenger door and pushed me inside then wasted no time slamming it shut.

Some words were exchanged between James and Sam as James walked around to the driver's side. The conversation stopped when the door opened and James got in. He quickly pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. No words were exchanged during the drive home, but the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

When we arrived home, James waited until we were both inside the house with the door shut and locked to speak. He walked towards me in slow, calculated steps, only stopping inches from my face as he toward over me.

"Don't get your hopes up about seeing Emily. It's _not_ going to happen. How many lies did she feed you in that room today? You were deep in thought when you exited the room so _don't,_ " his hands hit the wall hard on both sides of my head as his arms and body encased me, "tell me nothing was said. Now you have one chance to tell me everything that the bitch told you."

I knew there was no point in lying to James, not only would he find out, but when he did, I would pay dearly for it. I was silent for a minute too long and brought back to reality when his fist hit the wall again. Taking a deep breath I had made my decision, I was going to tell him about the baby.

"James, can we go sit down? I need to you let me explain, please." My voice sounded sincere as I did my best to hide my nervousness. Surprisingly, he nodded and removed his hands, then led the way into the living room. He sat on the right side of the couch, so I took the left side. We faced each other and I took another deep breath before starting. "After Emily said she had to do an x-ray on my arm, I…I told her that IthinkImightbepregnant." I took in his expression as the words flooded out of my mouth.

"Repeat that, slower this time."

"I think I might be-" A loud knock echoed through the house. James jumped up from his spot on the couch and walked cautiously toward the large living room window.

"Fuck." He swore when he seen something or someone outside the window. "Come on, in the bedroom. Go, _now_." He hissed quietly, and grabbed my arm, pushing me in the direction of the bedroom, although without his usual amount of force. He followed me down the hall until we arrived at the bedroom. " _Don't_ come out, under any circumstance, and _don't_ make a sound. Lock the door, then go hide in the closet until I come to get you." I nodded, unsure of what was going on, but quickly followed his directions.

Even from the closet, I could hear the sound of fist pounding on the door again. Although James had instructed me to stay in the closet, I couldn't hear what was happening outside the bedroom door. Knowing James couldn't barge in and catch me listening with the door locked, I left my hiding spot in the corner of the closet and moved quickly but quietly towards the door. I pressed my ear against it to hear the muffle voices.

"Hello officers, what can I do for you this fine evening?" James said.

"Michael Newton?" _Michael Newton?_ A voice asked.

James laughed, "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong house, I'm James Quinn."

"Yes, my mistake, but I am looking for a Mr. Michael Newton, and it seems as though this is his address." The officer replied. _Why does the voice sound so familiar?_

"Sorry officer, my name, again, is James _Quinn_ , and this is _my_ house so there must be some confusion _."_

"If that is the case, then please explain to us why both the house and car is insured and registered under the name Michael Newton." _What are they talking about?_

James just laughed, "Ah yes, that must be the man who sold me this house. I had forgotten his name. He also sold me his car because he was going out of state on business and no longer needed it. It must be old records seeing as the change only happened seven months ago. Have a nice day officers."

"Not so fast," I swore I heard James growl, "Our records indicate that this is his current address. We also have an arrest warrant for a man by the name is James Quinn for _stolen property._ Didn't you say you were James Quinn?" _Oh my god_ , my hand flew to my mouth to silence myself. "Mr. Quinn, my name is Chief Swan with the Forks Police Station and you are under arrest for possession of stolen property and impersonation of Mr. Michael Newton." _Wait, Chief Swan, isn't that…?_ I trailed off when I heard sounds of struggling outside the bedroom door. I quickly ran to the closet when I heard the doorknob jiggle. Seconds later, it burst open and I felt myself being pulled from the safety of the closet.

James spun me around to face the door as it flew open again and three men dressed in police uniforms stormed in. I felt something cold touch my temple as I willed my body to stop shaking in fear.

"Step any closer and she's dead." James hissed towards the men standing in the doorway and blocking our only exit.

The police officer who was standing furthest in the room lowered his gun slowly as he stared at me, "No, it can't be." He whispered, almost to himself. Memories of this man standing in front of me surrounded me instantly. He was in almost every one of my memories; rocking me as a baby, playing dolls as a young child, teaching me how to ride a bike, my first day of school, my first loose tooth, my first day of high school and last day of senior high, my wedding, the birth of both Addison and Avery. I know this man, _this man is my real father._

"Dad," I whispered as I returned to reality. James gun was still pressed against my temple and his arms had snaked tightly around my waist.

"Oh Bella, it really is you." Tears pooled in my eyes and for the first time in seven months, I willingly let them escape while in James' presence.

"Shut up, I didn't give you permission to speak, one more word and you're dead, _got it_?" James seethed as he shook my body. I gave a small, quick nod and stayed silent while trying to comprehend that my father isn't dead. Everything Emily said was true, which means everything Edward had said must be true also.

"Let me leave this house, without being followed and you can have this whiny bitch." As much as I disliked this man, those words stung quite a bit. A quick look was exchanged between the three men in front of us. The man in front, _my father_ , nodded and turned to face James.

"Fine, you can leave, but we are taking the girl. You won't be followed, but you are not allowed to return to this house, or Forks. If you step one foot inside the towns border there will be twenty officers on your ass in seconds, understand?" James didn't reply so I could only assume he nodded.

"Sorry babe, but you're not getting away that easily." He chuckled darkly as he whispered in my ear while the officers moved out of the door, but still in a position where they could apprehend him in seconds.

James pushed me towards the hallway and to the front door, "Open it." He said, and I obeyed. One brief glance outside and I could see James wasn't getting away as quickly and easily as he had planned on, and especially without me. There must have been at least ten police cars surrounding the house and his car was missing from the driveway. "Fuck." He cursed quietly.

The barrel of the gun dug into my temple once again as he stepped outside onto the step. Turning towards my father who was now walking around our bodies, James spoke it a calm, yet furious voice, "You said I could leave, so where is my _car?_ "

My father just laughed and made a quick motion with his hand. Everything happened so quickly in that moment. I was released from James grip, a gunshot sounded loudly in close proximity, and when I turned around, James was being pushed on the cold ground by five policemen.

Not knowing what to do, I stayed rooted in my spot only inches from where James was now wearing handcuffs and held to the ground. A warm fuzzy blanket was placed over my shoulders and a soft familiar voice whispered in my ear while steering me away from James' glare, "It's okay, you're going to be okay. He can't hurt you anymore." I instantly recognized the owner of the voice as Emily.

She directed me towards the street where an ambulance was waiting. A man walked around the side of the vehicle when he noticed us closing the distance.

"Hello Ma'am, my name is Eric, please take a seat." Once look at Emily's encouraging smile, and I did as he asked. "Are there any injuries, aside from your arm, which I should know about?" I shook my head, "I'm just going to perform a routine check, and it'll only take a few minutes." I nodded my head numbly, all the while trying to comprehend what just happened. "Ma'am?" I turned my head towards Eric, "We need to transport to you Forks General Hospital to check on your baby, is that be alright with you?"

"Please, not so loud, I didn't tell…"

" _Baby?"_ James voice yelled in my direction. He fought the police officers which were attempting to place him in the back seat of the police car. He stopped struggling long enough to look at the police officers, mainly my father, who was holding his arms in a tight grip. "Please, just give me a few minutes to speak to my wife. I need to know if it's true." All three officers turned their attention towards me, waiting for my answer.

Nodding my head, I whispered, "its okay." As James moved towards me, I could see Emily move to block his view. "Emily, I really need to talk to him about this. He's in handcuffs, he can't hurt me." She gave me a long look before sighing and shifting to the right slightly, just enough for James to clearly see me.

James stopped in front of me. Gone was the man I lived with and feared for the past seven months, and in his place was the man I met the night at the hospital when I had woke up for the first time. "Please tell me I didn't hear you correctly." His voice was soft and almost gentle.

I shook my head, "I wish I could; I'm pregnant, James."

James' face remained emotionless as I watched my father quickly haul him back towards the police car before he could get a chance to reply. Oblivious to the flurry of activity happening around us, our eyes never left the other person's, even as the car left the driveway. We only broke eye contact when the car was out of sight. _He almost seemed as though he wanted to…apologize?_ I quickly shook my head, and got rid of those thoughts. _No, James would always be the same._

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you to the hospital." Emily said soothingly as she helped me into the back of the ambulance, climbing in to sit next to me.

The drive was silent and once we arrived, I didn't have to wait long to be called in. Just as I took a seat on the exam table, seeing as Emily refused to leave my side I gave her the chair, the door opened revealing a middle aged man. He had blond hair-blue eye look and topped it off with a dazzling smile.

"Hi there, you must be Isabella Quinn, correct?" I nodded –although he didn't see me- as I watched him read something on the clipboard in his hand. "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, how are you this evening?" Looking up from his clipboard for the first time since he entered the room, he gasped when his eyes met mine.

"Good." I replied, answering his question.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…did you say…excuse me. What I'm trying to say is that you look like someone I use to know. Oh, how very unprofessional of me, I'm very sorry Mrs. Quinn." He cleared his throat and continued, "I just finished reading over your report, and from what I can tell, you are expecting, so this is just a quick check-up to make sure everything is okay with both yourself and your child."

He stood up and walked towards the corner to retrieve a large machine with a computer screen. I focused on the ceiling while he pressed numerous buttons on the keyboard, and then turning to face me once he was finished. He had the same mouse-like object in his hand as Dr. Bennett had used and began to walk me through the process of what he was about to do. I nodded where appropriate, but when I saw my baby again on the screen, I didn't have to force a smile. Tears pooled I my eyes when the sound of my baby's heartbeat echoed through the room.

"Everything looks good, Mrs. Quinn. Baby looks healthy and developing as he or she should be. Would you like a picture of your ultrasound?" He asked, smiling when he noticed my reaction.

"You can do that? Yeah, sure, I'd love one, thank you." He nodded and quickly went to work in pressing a few more buttons until a small black and white picture printed out of the machine. He handed me the picture as he removed the cold gel from my stomach and then moved the machine back to the corner of the room.

"Time for momma to get a check-up. You can remain lid down if you'd like. I'm just going to be taking your blood pressure and a small sample of blood for some tests. Just a precaution after witnessing what you did mere hours ago." The thought of blood made me feel queasy but I knew it was for the safety of not only myself, but my baby as well.

He quickly took my blood pressure and a small sample of blood, like he had said, and after placing the sample outside the door, he told me I would be required to stay overnight for observation due to high blood pressure. I tried to argue but Emily gave me a look, and I had a feeling it wasn't the first time I received that look.

Dr. Cullen excused himself from the room and returned moments later with a young woman following him, "Mrs. Quinn, this is Maggie, she is going to look after you and get you settled in. I will be back to check on you every five to six hours until you are released just to monitor your blood pressure." I nodded and he smiled.

"Hello dear, how are you?" She asked.

"Tired." I sighed, answering honestly; the events of today had me drained.

"Of course, I understand. I'll help you get settled in your room for the night, are you able to walk, or would you like a wheelchair?"

"I can walk." I answered, but as I stood the room began to spin causing me to quickly sit back on the bed. I looked sheepishly at Maggie, "on second thought, I may need that wheelchair." Maggie nodded and left the room.

Out in the hallway, there was shouts of excitement.

" _Gigi, Gigi! Look, Elsa!"_ It sounded like a young child, maybe three or four years old.

" _Hi Addy, how's my precious little girl doing today?"_ I heard Maggie ask. Squeals of excitement floated through the hallways only seconds after.

" _Addison, inside voice please."_ _No, that voice, and Addison? That's my daughter's name…but it can't be them, there's no way._

" _Oh Edward, shush, it was my fault."_ That confirmed my fearful thoughts when I heard _his_ name. Then that means my daughters were only feet from me. _Would I know them if I were to see them? Would they know me? Why did Maggie call Addison her 'little girl'? Has Edward replaced me in my children's life?_

"Isabella? Can you hear me? Isabella, answer me please, you're having a panic attack. I need you to breathe, take deep breaths for me please." I heard Emily's voice close by and did as she instructed. She soothingly rubbed circles on my back, "There you go, in and out. Good."

"I'm sorry Emily. I guess my memories are coming back faster than I expected them to. I swore I just heard the names 'Edward' and 'Addyson'. I guess I'm so worried about the possibility of being in their lives again that it just freaked me out a little."

"There's no need to apologize, sweetheart. I'm glad you are regaining your memories, it's different for every person but usually comes back slowly at first then quickly. For example, you could remember someone's name one day, and five events like birthdays and holidays, in consecutive years the next."

I didn't get a chance to say anymore, because at the moment, Maggie choose to return to the room pushing a wheelchair. Once I was seated, she checked my blood pressure before pushing me out of the room. I kept my head down as we entered the hallway to help with the motion sickness but when I heard a familiar voice it quickly snapped up.

"Bella?" When I looked towards the voice, I seen Edward standing at the nurses' desk with two young children, both girls. One was seated on the other side of the desk in a woman's lap, while the other one was in Edward's arms, resting her head against his shoulder and sucking her thumb.

 **A/N: Another 'wow' chapter. Especially the ending. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what is going to happen next! It's already written but if you guess correctly or close (or if you review at all), I'll send you a preview of the next chapter xx**


	7. Enchanted

**Disclaimer/warnings: See previous chapters. No major warnings for this chapter.**

 **A/N: Sorry this one took so long to post. I was having trouble with how I wanted this part to play out. And I had two Santa Claus Parades this weekend, and I've been busy at work, and figuring out Christmas gifts. Can you believe there's only 19 days until Christmas? Crazy right? Where did 2015 go at all?**

 **Another quick note, if there's any mistakes, they are all mine. I don't have a beta or pre-reader, so I've been doing the editing myself. Also if there's any major mistakes, like names or time frames, _please_ point them out to me. I've been trying my best to stay on track with all the extra names and events in this story, but I'm only human! **

**Thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far, I hope this chapter was worth the wait, it's going to be a good one I promise xx**

* * *

 _There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place  
Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face_

* * *

 _I didn't get a chance to say anymore, because at the moment, Maggie choose to return to the room pushing a wheelchair. Once I was seated, she checked my blood pressure before pushing me out of the room. I kept my head down as we entered the hallway to help with the motion sickness but when I heard a familiar voice it quickly snapped up._

 _"Bella?" When I looked towards the voice, I seen Edward standing at the nurses' desk with two young children, both girls. One was seated on the other side of the desk in a woman's lap, while the other one was in Edward's arms, resting her head against his shoulder and sucking her thumb._

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Try as I may, I couldn't keep my eyes off the two most beautiful little girls I have ever seen.

"I came to drop off my dad's dinner. What are _you_ doing here? And where is James?" He looked around confused, especially when he seen who was standing next to me holding my belongings. "Emily?"

I sighed and shook my head, "It's a long story."

At that point several things happened at once; Dr. Cullen walked around the corner, the little girl behind the counter shouted 'PopPop' while a big smile grazed both of their face when she saw him, Edward was still looking at me puzzled, and I noticed the police officer who I remembered as my father walking towards me as well. When they saw my 'father' they're faces lite up again as the older one squealed, 'grampa' which sounded more like 'gan-pa'.

Between all the confusion and commotion, at that very moment memories flooded back to me, causing my world to quickly turn into a swirling vortex as images appeared before my eyes. It was like I was experiencing them all over again, just like in Emily's office.

 _A young girl, only about a year old, sat in the seat of the shopping cart and there was an infant carrier behind her, hooked onto the cart._

" _Ma!" The child said excitedly while clapping her hands to get my attention, "Ra, Ra!" Her hands pointed wildly towards a_ Dora the Explorer _doll._

" _Sorry baby, not today." I heard my voice say, shaking my head._

 _Her lip began to quiver slightly and seconds later fat tears were streaming down her chubby baby cheeks. Just before she could let out a loud scream which I knew was coming, I heard a voice behind me._

" _Addy, what's wrong?" It was Edward. He moved to stand next to me, giving me a questioning look._

" _She wants the Dora toy behind you on the shelf, but I told her 'no'; she has one just like it at home." Edward chuckled quietly._

" _Dada!" Her tears were long gone when she seen Edward standing next to me. She began clapping and smiling._

" _Mommy said 'no' Addison. We can get you something else." Edward said softly. Her frown returned._

 _I laughed as Edward quickly grabbed the closest toy which was a small ball, and handed it to her before the tears could appear. He hated to see her or Avery, who was sleeping soundly in her carrier, cry._

" _Mrs. Quinn, can you hear me?" I looked towards Edward puzzled, but saw his mouth wasn't moving. "Ma'am, I need you to answer me if you can hear me." The voice repeated, but against, Edward's lips didn't move._

It was then the shopping cart and store faded right before my eyes. In its place was Maggie standing to the side of Dr. Cullen, who was knelt in front of me. Edward was behind him, with a worried look on his face.

"I'm okay." I replied.

Dr. Cullen didn't look convinced, neither did Edward.

"Mrs. Quinn, can you explain what just happened?" Dr. Cullen asked, as he gently took my wrist in his hand and turned it over, palm up, and then placed two fingers on my pulse point.

"I think I remembered something. It happened this morning too when I was with Emily, I mean Dr. Uley." Dr. Cullen nodded then looked towards Emily.

"Yes, that's correct. I will explain further with Mrs. Quinn's permission but in private." Emily said in a very professional tone.

At this point there was a lot of prying eyes. But the two pairs that caught my attention first was the little girl with bronze ringlets and the younger child in Edward's arm with chocolate brown ringlets, sucking her thumb while her head rested on his shoulder.

When little girl stopped in front of me, she tilted her head to the right, then back to the left. Just as she was about to speak, Edward stopped her. "Addy, why don't you go show PopPop what we brought him for dinner?"

"Are you my mommy? You sound like my mommy. I miss my mommy." She said, standing in front of me. Several gasps chorused from around us.

I looked towards Edward for answers, _was this little girl actually my daughter?_ When Edward confirmed my suspicions, I couldn't stop the tears that rolled down my face. _How did she remember my voice? She was so young?_

"Why are you crying?" She asked, looking so innocent and sweet with her nose wrinkled. "Daddy, why is she crying?"

"It's okay sweetheart." He assured her as I watched tears form under her sweet doe eyes.

I quickly wiped mine away and forced a giggle to get her attention, "I'm okay, these are happy tears. There's a lot which Daddy and I can't explain right now, but we will when you get older."

"You really are my mommy?" I nodded, and a large smile appeared on her tiny face. "But why are you with Gigi?" I looked at Edward in confusion, hoping he would be able to explain who 'Gigi' is. Edward mouthed, 'Maggie' from behind Addison.

"She needed a check-up just like when you and Avery come to visit me. She needs to sleep at PopPop's work for the night, okay?" I heard Emily explain, and watched as she knelt down to Addison's level. "How about you made her a card to help her feel better? Remember when sissy was sick and you made her a card, then she got all better?" Addison's head nodded excitedly as her curls bounced around her tiny face.

"Okay Emmy. I make card for mommy. You love that, right mommy?" I nodded towards her and felt the tears threatening to spill over again.

"Of course," I choked out.

She smiled, satisfied with that answer, then turned towards Edward, "Let's go make mommy a card."

"Are you okay Mrs. Quinn?" Dr. Cullen asked me again.

I nodded, unable to form words after this shocking discovery. When I saw Edward's expression, I knew we needed to talk somewhere privately.

"Maggie, can you take her to north three A to get her room assignment please? Make sure she gets settled in then you can come back down here and finish you shift."

"Sure, Dr. Cullen. Bye Addison, bye Avery." She quickly turned the wheelchair around and whisked me down the hallway.

"Wait." I almost shouted as she wheeled me away from Edward and my girls.

"What is it Mrs. Quinn?" Maggie asked, but didn't stop.

"I need to speak to Edward, can you let him know my room number please?"

"I'll take care of it Isabella, Maggie can take you to your room and we'll be up shortly." I nodded reluctantly, obviously having no say in the matter at hand.

After passing door after door, we finally stopped in front of a desk.

"Hi Lauren, I'm here for Mrs. Quinn's room assignment, Dr. Cullen sent up a request form for a private room." Maggie spoke to a blond hair woman.

"Of course, I just received the form, just let me double check." She clicked a few keys on the computer in front of her. "Ah yes, she's in north three-fifty-nine A. Go straight down this hallway and take a left, it's the first door on your right." Maggie thanked Lauren and once again we were moving.

~*~FMN~*~

After a very painful ten minutes of inserting the IV into my right hand, I was finally settled in my bed. Maggie had attempted to insert the IV in right hand but finally got it instead in my left one instead, so my right one is currently a dark purple color. Even though I argued I didn't need one, she wouldn't listen to me, insisting that Dr. Cullen said it was necessary. When she seen my swollen and bruised hand, she kept apologizing as she was leaving. That was until she noticed the person in the hallway, and just rolled her eyes in disgust and left the room.

Angela walked in first, followed by Edward then Emily.

Edward frowned when he saw my hand which was resting on top of the blankets but didn't say anything. Angela just rushed to my side, asking all kinds of questions.

"Slow down Angela, please." She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, but B, when I heard what had happened, I thought James had really done it this time. All I knew was that there was a lot of police cars parked outside your house and he had been arrested. Even after telling them I was the one person who had trusted, they still wouldn't give me any more information. I finally got to speak to Chief Swan and he told me you were sent to the hospital. I was so worried, but I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm fine, I promise. James pushed me earlier and I broke my arm. So instead of taking me to the hospital, we went to Dr. Uley's house," motioning to Emily standing behind her, "and she put a cast on it. James wasn't happy when we left and somehow only minutes after getting home, the cops was on our front lawn, ready to arrest him. I couldn't hear what they were saying because he had put me in the closet in the bedroom before he opened the door." I lied smoothly –I hope- about that last part. No one needed to know I was ease dropping when I wasn't supposed to be, especially James.

"Isabella, sweetheart, are you okay for me to leave? Sam called me on my way up here and said that both kids were sick." Emily asked when I was done speaking. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine Emily, thank you so much for everything today, how am I ever going to repay you?"

Emily laughed, "Don't worry about it, trust me, you did more than enough before the accident for my family that this is my repayment to you." She gently hugged me then walked out of the room.

Angela stood up as well, "I'm sorry to leave so suddenly as well, but I need to get back to the store and check on things. I couldn't sit around waiting for news after I heard about what happened. I just had to make sure you were alright. If you need a place to stay, promise you will call me?" She gave me a stern look just as more memories flooded back to me.

" _Ang, please I have to study." I said as she pulled me through a door into a bathroom._

" _Bella, you have been studying for the past two weeks, it's the end of grade eleven party, and everyone will be there, especially Edward. I was talking to Alice and she's making him go. This is our last chance to party before we become seniors!" She giggled causing me to roll my eyes._

" _Of course he's going, it's_ his _house. Fine, I'll go, but then I'm studying for the rest of the weekend." Angela nodded and started grabbing pieces of my hair, wrapping it around a curling wand, then letting it fall in flowy ringlets._

 _Once we were dressed and had our hair and make-up done, we got in the backseat of a car. Only minutes later, and we were stepping out and thanking Angela's parents for the ride._

 _We walked into a massive, yet familiar, house where the party was in full swing. Spotting Alice through the crowd was easier than expected. She was standing near her current boyfriend, Jasper, and her brother, Edward. Next to him was Jasper's twin, Rosalie and her current boyfriend, Emmett._

 _Angela shouted over the music that she was going to find Ben, her current crush, and would be right back. I brushed her off and told her to just ask him out already. She laughed as she disappeared in the sea of people._

 _When I reached Alice's side, she squealed loudly and, for such a tiny person, gave me a tight hug, "Bella, I'm so glad you came."_

 _My eyes scanned the group and quickly locked on Edward's who was now looking at me. He smiled at me and winked, causing my cheeks to heat up and my famous blush –which I knew was showing by now- to appear. I had been crushing on Edward for quite some time, and recently he's been a lot flirtier with me._

 _The night passed quickly, and Edward and I spent a good part of it in each other's arms. By midnight, Edward pulled me towards the back door and I followed without hesitation._

 _When we entered the backyard, I gasped. Although Alice and I are best friends, their backyard is something I rarely see due to her being over to my house more often than I am here. The backyard had bunches of flowers going around the perimeter, with a large gazebo in the middle. It was decorated in twinkling lights, which with the stars, made the area that much more beautiful._

 _Walking towards the gazebo, I heard soft music began to play. Edward stopped us in the middle, and placing my arms around his neck, and his on my waist, we swayed slowly to the music._

" _I had such a great time with you tonight Bella. I wish I had to have known you had a crush on me. I would've asked you out long ago because I have felt the same way for some time now." My cheeks flushed at his words, and butterflies began to fill my stomach. "There's no time like the present though," taking a deep breath and looking directly into my eyes a small smile formed on his face, "Bella, would you like to be my girlfriend?"_

" _Yes, I'd love to," I squealed like a little girl as I jumped into his arms. Slowly setting me back on my feet, Edward placed a hand on either side of my face, and when I looked into his eyes, I knew what was about to happen._

 _Our lips connected and sparks of electricity flowed through our body and into the other person. To say the kiss was magical, was an understatement._

" _I love you Bella Swan." Edward smiled as we parted for air. I returned the smile, pulling him in for a quick kiss._

" _I love you Edward Cullen."_

The scene changed back to the hospital room where Edward was looking at me with a worried expression. I noticed we were the only two left in the room.

Noticing my observation, Edward quickly jumped from his seat. I couldn't help it, I flinched back, not expecting the sudden movement.

"Oh my god Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Let me go get my dad or Angela. She said she was running out for a minute then she would be back. I knew leaving me here alone was a bad idea."

"Edward," I spoke, my voice sounding raspy, "it's fine; I just didn't expect you to jump out of your chair so quickly."

His expression changed again, "Oh." He slowly sat back down and turned to face me. I noticed I was still in a sitting position on the bed.

"Those two girls, are they really my –our- daughters?" I asked, getting right down to business because honestly, I didn't know how much alone time we had left.

"Yes. I'm sorry about Addison, she always was observant, even as a baby." He laughed, shaking his head.

"What about Avery, is she like that as well?" Edward nodded.

"Yes, most of the time, but she is just getting over a nasty cold that Addy somehow managed to escape. She was running a slight temperature this morning which was why I took them with me this evening. I was going to get dad to check her again, just to make sure."

"They're really mine, I really am a mom." The tears flowed again, and Edward smiled and moved slightly closer to the bed.

"Yes, they are such bright little girls. Bella, is James actually in jail right now? How did they arrest him? I've been trying to find evidence on him to put his ass in jail since that night I seen you with him."

"He had stolen the house and car from a Michael Newton, and has been impersonating him. Although that is where I'm confused because he has never told me to call him Michael and he introduced himself as James that night in the hospital."

"Bella, Michael moved away just under a year ago, it was a month before the accident actually. His sister had gotten very ill and she had two small children, so he moved to California to help her and her husband out. She recovered, thankfully, and he moved back only last week to see someone walking into _his_ house after they had gotten out of _his_ car. He went to the police right away and I guess that's how he found James."

"Wait, is this same Michael from high school?" I asked, as more memories of high school came back to me.

"You remember? How?" He stared at me in shock.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, something had triggered my memory in Emily's office when we went there earlier to see her about my arm, and all day I have been getting memories back."

"What were you remembering earlier? You had a faraway look on your face."

"When you asked me out." I giggled.

Edward face lit up in excitement, and the same look as the one in the memory appeared on his face. _He wants to kiss me._ "What else have you remembered?"

"Graduation, our wedding, Addison's birth, the man standing in the middle of the road on the night of the accident, Chief Swan –who is my real father-, and memories of Addison as a young toddler, and Avery as a baby. So many memories have been flooding back over the past twenty-four hours."

"You…you remember our wedding?" He choked out.

I nodded, "Bits and pieces, but yes, I know that we are actually married. But what I don't understand is how I can be legally married to two people at the same time? How is our marriage and my marriage with James both legal?"

"Bella, you and James were never officially married; James had it all faked. I may have done some digging when I found out you were living minutes from me all this time. While on your honeymoon, James had someone arrange the fake marriage, and somehow pull off the 'killing' of your parents. Did you know they were living down the street this entire time? When Avery turned three months, we decided to buy a house between both our parents' houses. It killed me when I found out you were so close. How did I not know?" His head fell as he raised his hands to wipe his eyes. _He's crying?_

"Edward," I waited for him to lock his eyes with mine, "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Really, do you mean that? What about James?" His expressions were all over the place as he spoke.

"Yes, it might take me a little while to figure all of this out, and for us to get back to normal, but I know you are my husband, and I know Addison and Avery are my children. James is in jail, and if I have anything to say about it, he will be in there for a long time. Edward, I never gave up on the fact that something was wrong all of this time. I was going along with James because I knew how unpredictable he could be at times." I took a deep breath and released it before continuing, "I want to _try_ to get back to normal, I want there to be an 'us' again, but more importantly, I want my family back."

Edward quickly leaned in closer to me and I knew he wanted to kiss me. Truth be told, I wanted to kiss him too, just to see if it was still as magical as my memory of our first kiss.

 **A/N: Okay so maybe I could have given you a little bit more, but I want to know if you think they will go through with it? And do you think they are moving too fast? I know you guys, my readers, are probably just as overwhelmed as Bella is right now, but trust me, there's still a lot more story left to read yet. I have chapter 8 half written!**

 **Looking forward to hearing your thoughts! xx**


	8. Begin Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twlight Saga or Taylor Swift's songs. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Warning: Mentions of physical abuse, please don't read if this is a trigger for you!**

 **A/N: Extra long chapter because I haven't had a chance to sit down and write recently. It's been a very busy week as work and after work. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think !**

 **Any and all mistakes are mine! I don't have a beta, so I've been editing this myself, and reading back through the last few chapters, I've noticed I have missed quite a few.**

 _I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

 _"Yes, it might take me a little while to figure all of this out, and for us to get back to normal, but I know you are my husband, and I know Addison and Avery are my children. James is in jail, and if I have anything to say about it, he will be in there for a long time. Edward, I never gave up on the fact that something was wrong all of this time. I was going along with James because I knew how unpredictable he could be at times." I took a deep breath and released it before continuing, "I want to try to get back to normal, I want there to be an 'us' again, but more importantly, I want my family back."_

 _Edward quickly leaned in closer to me and I knew he wanted to kiss me. Truth be told, I wanted to kiss him too, just to see if it was still as magical as my memory of our first kiss._

He stopped himself just inches from my lips and backed away.

"I'm sorry, it…it's just an automatic reaction." He looked anywhere but towards me. I quickly grabbed his hand before he could sit down again. Pulling him closer to me until he was inches from my face, I smiled.

"I _want_ this Edward."

"Please tell me to stop, because I'm not sure I'm going to be able to on my own once it happens."

"I _want_ you." I whispered.

And then it happened; our lips connected as electric pluses ripped through my body, and he raised his right hand to cradle my face. When he pulled back for some much needed air, we were both grinning like fools.

 _You're married to James, what are you thinking?_ My inner voice screamed at me.

No, I'm married to _Edward_.

"I love you." I blurted out.

Edward kissed me again, more forcefully this time, but it didn't feel at all like James' kisses. "You don't know how long those eight months have been just waiting to kiss you and hear you say that again. I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries and I promise to take it as slow as you need to be. I love you too baby." He smile as he kissed me again. _That's something I'll always remember._

I giggled when we broke apart, but then frowned as I remember one important detail that I had left out.

"Edward, I'm pregnant." I said before I could stop myself.

"You always said you wanted a big family." He smiled and softly caressed my face.

"James knows it's his child. What am I going to do when he gets out of jail and wants to see him or her? What if he fights me for custody, Edward? I'm not going to win the custody battle, I don't even have a job!" I could feel the panic creeping up on me.

"Bella, everything will be okay sweetheart, just breathe. I promise you, James will be in jail for a long time once the judge hears what happened. Not only will he be charged with impersonation, breaking and entering, and possession of stolen property, but technically he _kidnapped_ you Bella. You could charge him for kidnapping, and god knows what else he did to you during the past seven months. He could be locked away from a long time Bella."

"I…I…Okay. When you put it that way, I guess it's true. Do you think he would sign over his parental rights once the child is born?"

Edward shrugged, "If there's one thing I learned about James in the short time I knew him, is that he's very unpredictable. If he do, I'll be more than happy to adopt this child, and raise him or her as our own."

"You would?" It was at that moment, I knew this man's love for me was true.

He nodded, "In a heartbeat. Although I would love another little girl to play dress-up with, I'd also wouldn't mind a little boy so I wouldn't be outnumbered by all the females in the house." He laughed, and leaned into kiss me again.

Just as he pulled away, a song echoed through the room, _"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door."_ Edward's face flushed as he quickly made his way back to the chair and pulled out his phone, answering it slightly out of breath.

"Hello?...at the hospital…Ali, please…Ali…Alice…I'll explain every-…okay…yes…hi baby, did you draw your picture?...That's great sweetie…I love you too baby girl, daddy will be home soon…not tonight but soon I promise…be a good girl for aunt Ali, okay?...Bye, baby girl." Edward hung up the phone and made his way back towards the bed once it was back in his pocket.

"Be prepared to be attacked by _Frozen_ once you are able to come home." He laughed.

"You…you want me to come live…live with you?" I asked shocked, making sure I heard him correctly. He looked just as shocked and a tab bit hurt.

"Of course, I can't wait, in fact if I could take you out of this room right now and carry you to our house, I would in a heartbeat. That's if you're ready to come home…I mean you don't have to, but you said…and I thought." He frowned as he trailed off.

"Edward," I beckoned him to come closer, "I would love to come back home, in fact, I can't wait. But…what's _Frozen_? Is that the song that was just playing?"

Edward laughed, "Oh Bella, you haven't seen or heard anything yet. And yes, that song was one of many well-known songs by _both_ our daughters. It's the latest Disney movie that finally teaches children you don't need a prince to save the day. I'll be sure to watch it with you as soon as you get settled in."

"Is that the movie with Eliza and Annabelle?" This caused Edward to laugh so hard he was clutching his side. I frowned, not understanding what was so funny.

He managed to tone it down a bit once he seen my frown. Quickly kissing it away, he wiped his eyes once more before speaking, " _Elsa_ and _Ana_." He emphasized.

"Same thing," I brushed it off, but couldn't help but giggle.

After that, I invited Edward to sit on the bed with me –I needed to be closer to him- and we talked some more until Dr. Cullen entered the room. Looking at the clock on the wall, I noticed it was eleven pm.

"Edward, the girls." I gasped.

"They're with Alice and Jasper for the night. They are naturals, and actually have three kids of their own; Liam, who is the oldest at two and a half, and Melanie and Jazmyne, who are three months old twins. The girls love having sleepovers, and Liam enjoys getting all the attention when they are around."

"Alice is a mom? Wait, did Rosalie and Emmett get married yet?"

Edward shook his head and laughed, "I promise to answer all of your questions as soon as my dad is finished."

I remembered Dr. Cullen had entered the room. _Wait, did he say…dad?_ Then it clicked; Addison called him PopPop, so of course he would be Edward's father. _Carter? No. Carey? No. Carl? No. Damn it, what is his name? Car..Car..Carlisle! Yes, that's it._

"Hi Mrs. Quinn, how are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen, _Carlisle_ , asked as he stepped closer to the opposite side of the bed in which Edward had previously occupied. When I noticed he was missing, I began searching around the room. "I asked Edward to speak out for a moment." He smiled, noticing my confusion.

"Oh. I feel fine, just tired. Please call me Isa-no, just Bella."

He nodded and smiled, "Sure, Bella. Tiredness is to be expected; it is late. I just need to check your blood pressure quickly and then I'll let you rest." He got the cuff, and wrapped it around my arm above my elbow securely.

 _Carlisle and Esme._ I smiled when I realized more of my long lost memories were returning.

"How did you…" Okay so maybe I spoke that out loud rather than in my head…oops. "Bella, do you remember who I am?"

I nodded, "Edward's father, my father-in-law, Addison and Avery –my girls- grandfather. I'm regaining my memories and it feels wonderful. Although, I have so many questions I don't even know where to begin."

"That would explain why your blood pressure is higher than it was only hours ago. You need to try not to think too much about it because I'm not going to be able to release you tomorrow with high blood pressure while being pregnant."

"It's hard not to think about it; I have been regaining memories since this morning, and then mix that with everything that has happened today. I went from being faked-married to a crazy man, to finding out who my real husband is, and that I have two beautiful little girls; one who still remembers my voice. This has been such an overwhelming day, but it's been amazing all the same."

Carlisle smiled, "It's so good to have you back Bella. We haven't stopped looking for you since we found out that your parents were downstairs in the cafeteria that morning. Speaking of Charlie, have you been talking to him yet? He's been walking the halls since you were placed in here two hours ago."

I frowned, "Oh, why hasn't he come in, or knock?" _If he really was my real father, then why has he only spoken a few words to me since he recognized me?_

"I'm not sure, honestly. It could be because he knew Edward was in here with you, and didn't want to interrupt. I can go get Charlie for you, if you would like to see him."

I paused for a moment, then nodded. Carlisle smiled and walked towards the door, sticking his head outside for only a minute before speaking to someone in a hushed voice. Seconds later, the door opened fully and Carlisle motioned for the man to enter the room.

I smiled when realization hit me that I _do_ have a father, and maybe even a mother.

"Char-Dad?" I whispered.

"Oh Bells." He rushed to the side of my bed and quickly but gently took my hand in his. The look in his eyes asked 'is this okay?' to which mine replied with 'yes'. The father-daughter bond returned instantly and it was as though I wasn't missing for the past eight months.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Carlisle smiled then continued, "Bella I'll be back in four hours to check your blood pressure again."

I nodded, "Wait, where is Edward?"

"He ran out to his car to grab his phone charger in case there was an emergency with the girls. Alice, who I'm guessing you remember as my daughter and Edward's sister, are watching the children tonight. He told me to tell you that he will be right back."

I must've looked satisfied with that answer because Carlisle quickly left the room without waiting for my reply, and shut the door behind him.

"You're alive. All this time, we –you mother and I- thought you…well, we knew you would never abandon Edward or your children, but you disappeared that morning so quickly. The nurse told us you had left with Edward then she had told Edward you left with us." He shook his head. "Edward told me bits and pieces of what you told him, some of which I already knew. He said that James had convinced you that you were getting married to him, and recently he hasn't been treating you like a wife, but rather a servant. Bella, did James…force…you?" He face instantly flushed red, embarrassment covered his face.

I quickly shook my head, "No, it was consensual, but I was at a point in my life where I had convinced myself that I was in love with this man whom I had no memory whatsoever of. It was a very confusing two months leading up to, during, and after the wedding and honeymoon. Needless to say, I pushed every ounce of doubt in the back of my mind and focused on surviving. I knew all along something wasn't right in the situation I was currently living, but I didn't have any proof aside from Angela, whom I remembered from high school, and would see every week at the grocery store."

"Oh sweetheart, Bells, I'm so sorry we didn't search harder. There were several reports of you spotted in the grocery store, but when the employees were questioned they claimed they couldn't remember. Once they found out James had gotten arrested, there was five or six of them, including Angela, who came forwarded and confessed everything.

They had never seen you before the first day you entered, and up until the first time they were questioned, they didn't realize your situation. By then, James was after paying all of them a large amount of cash to stay quiet, Angela was included. Although, Angela had said that she wouldn't be paid off when she knew her best friend was being abused by this man. Only a week later her finance, Ben, ended up in a major car accident and when James approached her again with the same offer, she knew this man was serious and would do anything to get his own way."

I still had so many questions left unanswered, and with all this new information, more were developing. "Edward told me, the day of my release, the nurse had told him that I left with you and that it wasn't until he approached you, that he realized I wasn't with you. I can remember James walking in as you were walking out, but I can't remember leaving with him. And how come every time you or Edward or any of my real family entered, I was asleep? Although now that I think about it, I could always hear whisper voices."

"It took us awhile to figure it out as well. We had come to the conclusion _after_ you had been taken that this man, James, was drugging you. Did he offer you water or food each time he came in?" Thinking back, I nodded, confirming his question. "We found a bag near your door in the corner. No one wanted to touch it, thinking it was just moldy food and forgotten about, but of the nurses had been brave enough to pick it up and open it. It was a small slice of pizza with only a bite missing. We confirmed the dental records as yours, and upon further investigation, we found of the pizza had been covered in drugs. After a lengthy search, we found out that every time James had entered the room, he would in fact, drug you to keep you asleep and silent."

 _James drugged me?_ I shook my head. "How can that be, he…he claimed he _loved_ me? He convinced me that I was _engaged_ to him…I need to see him, please."

My father and Carlisle, who had just entered the room, looked taken back. Carlisle stepped forward, "Bella, I don't think that is a good idea right now. You are in a very fragile state, and bear in mind, you are pregnant."

"There are so many questions without answers and I know I'm going to be restless until they get answered. I need to do this, not only for me but for my child."

"I'm not saying no forever, I'm just saying no right now, especially over the next few weeks." Carlisle reasoned with me.

"Okay fine, in a few weeks will I be able to meet with him?" Carlisle and Charlie shared a look and they both agreed to my compromise. Although James was the last person on my mine, there was important things that needed to be discussed, especially regarding his parental rights of this baby.

"There are conditions in seeing him, but we'll discuss that closer to the date which you decide." Carlisle took the blood pressure cuff off of the wall and moved closer to the bed. "I'm just going to check your blood pressure again before leaving you to get some rest. Edward is still out in the hallway but I will be sending him home when I leave the room. If your blood pressure is stable throughout the night into tomorrow morning, then you will be able to go home. You have come a long way in the past ten hours Bella, and I know you are going to be back to your old self in no time."

I nodded, fighting a yawn, as Carlisle checked my blood pressure like he had just voiced he was about to do. He shook his head and sighed, telling me it was still slightly raised and that he would be back in a few hours to check again.

"I'll be back to see you tomorrow baby girl. You get some much needed rest. I need to call your mother as well. You are welcomed to come stay with me if you get released tomorrow morning. I love you, Bells and I'm so happy to have you back." He kissed my forehead which, despite the circumstances of just seeing him again after eight months, felt familiar and welcoming.

"I love you too, dad." I have little control over my word vomit tonight it seems, but the smile on his face and the gleam of tears in his brown eyes told me it was not a mistake.

Without another word he exited the room, and before the door could close, Edward stepped in.

"I checked on the girls to ease your worry, and Alice told me they have been little angels the entire night. They fell asleep roughly an hour ago." Edward smiled as he watch me move slight to the left so he could take his place on the bed again.

"Carlisle told me he was sending you home." I said with a frown.

"He tried to but I told him I wasn't leaving your side again. I made that mistake once, and I'm not making it a second time. I love you Bella, and I can't wait to be a family with you and our girls again."

"I love you too" I whispered as I felt sleep consuming me.

"Sleep my beautiful wife." I felt a kiss on my temple, as he pulled me closer in the tiny hospital bed.

As I fell asleep, I realized that this has been the first night in eight months that I went to bed with a smile on my face, and knowing I would wake up with the same smile, made all my worries wash away.

For now.

 **~*~FMN~*~**

I woke to the sound of hush voices. Looking around, I noticed I was no longer in the hospital room, but in James' bed.

Panic set in when I tried to move but realized I was tethered to the bed frame by two metal handcuffs, one attached to each wrist.

I quickly looked to my left when I heard a child-liked whisper. "Mama?" There standing in the far corner of the room, opposite the door, was Addison. She was sucking her thumb, like I had seen Avery do the day before, and had tears rolling down her cheeks. I noticed a small movement behind her, and when my eyes focused on the object, my breath caught in my throat; it was Avery.

"Addison, Avery, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy said we were visiting you."

"Edward is here?" My head whipped towards the door as it opened, and Edward walked in with James behind him. Both of them were wearing identical smirks.

"Addison, Avery, go with Uncle Jamie please. Daddy needs to have a…talk with Mommy." _No, no, no, no this can't be happening._

Neither of the girls moved from their place in the corner, but when James stepped closer to them, offering each one a small toy, smiles appeared on their face.

"James stay away from my children. Don't leave with this man girls. He is a _bad_ man." James ignored my comment and walked closer to the girls still huddled in the corner. He offered them the toys, and they both took his waiting hands. Just as I was about to speak, a hand clamped over my mouth and a body blocked my view as they exited the room.

"Tsk, tsk Bella, that wasn't nice. You shouldn't be putting doubt into our girl's head. You see, James' plan worked out perfectly. He had arranged for your father, who is in on the plan as well, to arrest him so I would be able to get you alone at the hospital. From there, it was no trouble in waiting until the middle of the night to remove you from the room. You always did sleep like the dead." He laughed and stood up straight as he removed his hand from my face.

"Edward, I thought you lo-loved me?" I struggled to get the word out. _Didn't he say those exact words only minutes before I fell asleep? This must be a dream…I have to be dreaming._

Edward threw his head back as he barked a loud laugh, "Love…you." He managed to get out between his laughter. "Oh Bella, always so naïve. The only good thing that came out of our relationship was the fact that you had my children. You, being the stupid bitch, forgot the milk and decided travel during a _snowstorm_. You signed your own death warrant that night. James and I have been friends since elementary school, so when he came up with the brilliant plan to kidnap you from the hospital, of course I wanted to get rid of your stupid ass and went along with it."

I felt the tears begin to form. "Edward…why? You took me away from my children, on purpose?"

"Well yeah? I never wanted any children in the first place, but when I heard about all the money I could get from being a single father, of course I jumped at the chance. My business boomed because you went missing and everyone around me felt so sympathetic that I was getting thousands in donations a month."

I shook my head again, "No, this can't be true, I must be dreaming. You're not real." I closed my eyes tightly as I willed myself to wake up from this nightmare.

Edward chuckled, "Oh it's real alright. And the best part, I have you _all to myself._ " He positioned his body over mine and it was then I realized I was naked. I struggled to get his weight off of me, but it only riled him up more.

"Now Bella, be a good girl and I might let you see your children again. I hear James is an excellent teacher, they are going to learn how to be the perfect wife. Unlike you; you never did understand that wives are supposed to tend to their husband's every need. James told me no matter how long he trained you, you always found a way to get punished. That's why he handed you back over to me, and agreed to train both of the girls instead."

I turned my head as I seen he was about to remove his shirt. _No, wake up, wake up, this is just a dream._

My head was forced back to the original position so I was staring directly at him. "You _will_ look at me while I train you to be a perfect wife in bed and you _will not_ make a sound, understand?" When I didn't reply right away, a sharp pain erupted from my cheek and my face flew to the right. _He slapped me. My Edward would never slap me. Wake up Bella, please wake up._

Again, he gripped my chin and pulled my face back to look directly into my eyes. "I said, do. You. Understand?"

This time, I mustered up all of the courage I had, and spat right in his face. His eyes closed quickly and his face instantly reminded me of James' when he got angry.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't do that." He spoke calmly as he wiped his face off with the blanket which had once covered me.

"Please Edward, it's me, Bella, your wife, the mother of your children. Please remember who I am, you are not like this."

" _Shut up_." He hissed, and started to remove the remainder of his clothes. When his jeans hit the ground, I knew I was in major trouble.

Without warning, I let out the most blood curling scream I could muster. Edward was quickly on top of me once more, with his hand covering my mouth.

James burst through the door with both girls in tow. Their faces were covered in tear stains and I noticed hand shape bruises forming on their wrists.

"What the _fuck_ is going on in here? Edward, is it that hard to control her, or do you need me to train all three of them? Because I will, just say the word, and I'll gladly teach these little brats what happens when you disobey your husband."

"No James, its fine. Leave us." Edward didn't turn to face him. His eyes locked with mine and his hand remained on my face. I heard the door shut again after a few minutes, and Edward got off of me. He walked towards the door and locked it before removing the rest of his clothes.

Reaching for something on the dresser, he grabbed my left ankle and pulled it towards the foot of the bed. Knowing exactly what was about to happen, I quickly kicked at him with my right foot. I managed to get a few kicks to his chest and face before he grabbed that one too and repeated the actions of tying it to the foot of the bed, just like he had done to my left ankle.

He walked towards me with a black cloth in his left hand and another piece of material in his right.

"Now, I'm done dealing with your bratty behavior, so we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either I'll have to blindfold and gag you, then continue with the training, or you can be the good wife I know you are, and let me teach you how to please your husband. It's your choice, but I suggest you pick the correct one. I would hate to allow James to take over the training again." Knowing I was trapped, and had no other choice at the moment, I quickly made my decision.

"I'll behave." I lowered my eyes, showing I fully give in, and only seconds later a smile appeared on his face.

"Good, I knew you'd choose the correct one." He threw the items in his hand on the floor and climbed on top of me once again. "This will be enjoyable for both of us, they you will be able to see our girls again. You are their role model, so your mistakes are their mistakes."

I nodded, not wanting my girls to experience anything which I am about to experience, and closed my eyes.

 **A/N: So...thoughts? Looking forward to reading your reviews!**

 **This week is going to be crazy, Christmas party on Tuesday, Christmas Party at work with the kiddies on Wednesday (I work at a Family Resource Center, slightly different than a daycare, but still with kids), Christmas concert Wednesday night, Friday night is the award ceremony for the parade, we won best decorated vehicle, and Saturday and Sunday I'm travelling 3 hours away to start and finish my Christmas shopping a week before Christmas.**

 **With that being said, I might be able to finish this chapter tomorrow night and have it posted as well. Hopefully, I'll have chapter 10 posted by Thursday night.**

* * *

 **END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR STORY, READ ON TO FIND OUT STORY LINE.**

 **Someone recently mentioned the story line for this story. If you want to continue read this a/n I'm going to be giving you an idea time line before this story took place.**

 **NOTE: I won't be using years a lot in this story, so this is just to see when everything happened before the story took place**

 **\- Edward and Bella high school sweethearts (2009)**

 **\- Year and a half after graduation engaged (New years eve, 2010/Jan. 1st, 2011)**

 **\- Two years, one month married (seven months later) August 12, 2011**

 **\- Honeymoon in August, 2011**

 **\- Weeks after honeymoon pregnant**

 **\- Addison, first born, conceived during honeymoon August/September**

 **\- Addison was born on June 4th, 2012, and Avery was born on May 1st, 2013**

 **\- Goes into labor a month early, had Avery on May 1st, 2013**

 **\- Early January 2015 accident, Addison was 2 turning 3, Avery was 1 turning 2.**

 **-** **James left the hospital with Bella early February**

 **-** **Married in late February. Currently late September, which is why Bella is attending College**


	9. Sparks Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twlight Saga or Taylor Swift's songs. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Warning: No warnings needed in this chapter!**

 **A/N: This chapter took forever to write because it is the turning point of this story. She's rid of James and Edward is back in the picture. This has been half written for awhile but getting the time to write between visiting and company is hard!**

 **Enjoy the chapter !**

 _Drop everything now_

 _Meet me in the pouring rain_

 _Kiss me on the sidewalk_

 _Take away the pain_

 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _"I'll behave." I lowered my eyes, showing I fully give in, and only seconds later a smile appeared on his face._

 _"Good, I knew you'd choose the correct one." He threw the items in his hand on the floor and climbed on top of me once again. "This will be enjoyable for both of us, they you will be able to see our girls again. You are their role model, so your mistakes are their mistakes."_

 _I nodded, not wanting my girls to experience anything which I am about to experience, and closed my eyes._

I felt Edward's hand softly touch my face. When I opened my eyes again, I noticed he was no longer on top of me, and I was no longer in James' bedroom.

"Edward?" I whispered, wanting to make sure he was _my_ Edward.

"Good morning sweetheart. I didn't mean to wake up, but it seemed as though you were having a nightmare."

I felt the tears coming, "Oh Edward, you're real." I quickly wrapped my one good arm around him, as I cried into his chest. "You're real."

"Yes, I'm real, I promise I will never leave your side again." He kissed the top of my head and just let me cry.

"I had a horrible nightmare, it felt so real." I said once the tears stopped flowing and I could speak a full sentence.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, but one look into Edward's eyes and I knew he would never judge me. "You had taken me back to James' house to help James 'train' me and the girls to be perfect wives. It was like my first few months with James had been repeating itself, only you were in James' place, and Addison and Avery were there as well. I couldn't wake up no matter how hard I tried. It felt so real." I sobbed again as I replayed the vivid dream.

"It's okay Bella, you're safe now, James is in jail and the girls are with Alice and Jasper. Nothing will happen to them or you, as long as I am walking on this earth, I promise." He kissed my temple again and just held me until the door opened.

Carlisle stuck his head in, "I heard talking so I was just making sure you were awake before I came to check your blood pressure again."

He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Edward had to leave the bed, but as soon as Carlisle removed the cuff, he returned to his spot.

"Your blood pressure is still not in the normal range, but by morning, it should be lowered enough for you to be released. I'll be back in around eight am to check it again and then determine if I can release you." Carlisle smiled when he noticed the way I was cuddled into Edward. "Get some more sleep, morning comes quickly."

We said good-bye to Carlisle, when he had closed the door, I turned back towards Edward. "What time is it?" I asked, feeling sleep creeping back upon me.

"Four am." He smiled, "I've been watching you sleep for the past half hour, I had a nightmare as well just before you woke up. But mine was where James had come to take you again. My body wouldn't move so I was helpless as I watched you walk out of the room with him, saying you loved him, and couldn't wait to have a family with him. I woke up and had to make sure I wasn't dreaming again. I had to physically touch some part of your body to know that you were indeed real and in my arms again."

"I'm not going anywhere until the day you send me away. I love you." I smiled and pulled him closer for a kiss, directly on the lips this time.

"The same applies to me, you're stuck with me for life. I love you, too." He replied kissing me again.

I closed my eyes again, and sleep came easy.

 **~*~FMN~*~**

" _Hi daddy! Where's mommy?"_

" _Hi baby girl, mommy is still sleeping so we need to use our inside voices, okay?"_

" _Dada!" Another voice squealed._

" _Shhh A-bre. Mommy's sleeping."_

" _Otay Didi." A clapping sound echoed around the room._

" _I'm sorry to wake you up so early, but the second Addison woke up, the only thing she would talk about was Bella. It was mommy this, mommy that, then of course, Avery and Liam were instant parrots." A female voice said._

 _A male laugh filled the room, "No worries Ali, I had planned on asking you to drop them off to me this morning anyways, I miss my girls, and my handsome nephew and nieces." Several child-like giggles sounded around the room when he had finished talking._

" _Yeah well, I'll be expecting the favor returned once I can bare to be away from the girls and Liam longer than twenty minute." There was a pause then she spoke again, "So…"_ All talking ceased when I opened my eyes and looked around the room.

"Bella." Edward smiled as he walked towards me. He was occupying one of the plush chairs, while a young woman with black hair pulled into a perfect pony tail, who I remember as Alice, occupied the second. On the floor was a large play mat where Addison, Avery, and the little boy who I assume was Liam, were watching something on a small screen. In front of Alice were two identical infant carriers; one was pink, the other was purple.

"Hi." I returned the smile. Looking towards Alice, I noticed she seemed nervous. She wouldn't make eye contact with me, instead she was watching the children on the mat, or the babies in the carriers.

Edward had taken a seat on the bed again, but this time he was closer to my knees, and was facing me. In this position, he could still keep an eye on the children on the mat.

"Alice?" I whispered, willing the flood of memories to stay away until I knew for sure it was her. When we finally locked eyes, a smile appeared on her face, and she quickly wiped away a few stray tears which had fallen.

"Oh Bella, you remember me?" I nodded, shedding a few tears of my own as she moved closer to the bed. "But how? Edward and Dad had said that you lost most of your memories."

"I've been remembering a lot of them over the past twenty-four hours. It's been overwhelming, but great at the same time. I can't believe all of the people and important events in my life that I had forgotten up until now."

"I missed you so much, I'm so happy to have my best friend back." She looked as though she wanted to hug me, so I motioned for her to do so and she quickly closed the distance.

It was then that the kids noticed I was awake and Addison quickly made that fact known.

"Mommy's awake!" Both Avery and Liam turned to face me. A smiled appeared on both of their faces.

"Aunt Bell-wee?" Liam questioned, tipping his head to the left then right. I couldn't help the laugh then escaped my lips, and by the sound of it, neither could Edward or Alice.

"Hi Liam, how's my boy?" A smiled appeared on his face and he quickly ran to Alice saying 'up Ma, up'. Once on the bed he crawled towards my head and planted a big, wet kiss directly on my cheek. Doing the same to him, I quickly understood why people always say 'Laughter is the best medicine' because I have learned over the past twenty-four hours just how much it can heal a person's mind and body.

"You..you remember him?" Alice asked shocked.

I nodded, "It seems the second I see someone I used to know, memories come flooding back to me."

Alice raised her hand to her mouth as tears silently rolled down her face, "I still can't believe you're here, and you're real. What that man did to you," pausing she shook her head, "there needs to be some justice in this world for you right now. He _needs_ to be behind bars. Locked away for life if it were up to me."

"I feel the same way, but first I need to ask him ' _why_ '. _Why_ did he walk into _my_ room that day and suddenly start acting as my loving fiancé?"

"I wish you didn't want to see him again. Bella, he treated you like nothing more than a slave. I bet even servants this day in age are treated better than you were." Edward whispered.

"I had a roof over my head, food on the table, clean clothes, and a place to sleep. Sure, his treatment towards me wasn't _ideal_ but I need to get my questions answered. There has to be more to the story. _'He went to the hospital to visit his aunt and instead walked into a comatose patient's room and proceeded to play the role of her fiancée.'_ The more I think about it, the more it doesn't add up."

"Well…" Alice trailed off, as if she knew something I didn't. She and Edward exchanged looks for a long beat before she looked back towards me. "There's more to the story which we both just found out. My husband, Jasper-"

"Da, da, da, da." Liam happily exclaimed upon hearing Jasper's name.

At the sight of his smile, the tension in the room seem to disappear and caused us to focus on the children who were sitting around me on my tiny hospital bed; somehow we all managed to fit.

"That's a story for another time. Right now, you need to focus on getting better and spend some much needed time with your family again."

"You can't just leave me hanging like that Ali!" I half-heartedly joked, in all reality, I was torn with wanting to know exactly how James walked into my room that morning.

"When you are out and on your feet again I promise I'll tell you everything. Just not here, and especially not in front of the children; they are like little parrots."

As if confirming Alice's statement, Avery looked directly at me and so innocently asked, "Wha dat mommy?"

I stared at my little girl when I heard the word 'mommy' flow out of her mouth so easily. "A bird, sweetheart. Don't you worry, Aunt Ali was joking." I smiled towards Edward to see if he had heard the word as well. His smile matched mine, confirming he did.

Just as Carlisle walked into the room, Alice's twins made themselves known, and that they were in fact, still in the room.

"I see I'm just in time for the party." Carlisle joked, moving further into the room where my bed was currently covered in toddlers.

"Hi dad, we were just leaving." Alice kissed Carlisle's cheek then she picked Liam up from my hospital bed, placing him in the front of the double carrier stroller. Once he was buckled in securely, she repeated the process with each of the infant carriers.

Once all three children were buckled in and ready to go, a voice from the front of the stroller got our attention.

"Mama, me go pee in potty," Liam said with a proud smile.

"Yes, baby, you peed in your potty." Alice replied.

"No mama, me go pee in potty." Liam repeated, and it was then she realized when he meant.

"Oh Liam." Alice shook her head, then quickly sprang into action in getting him unbuckled and into the adjoining bathroom.

The twin girls must have missed the sound of their mother's voice because like clockwork, they both began to cry.

Carlisle quickly rushed towards the stroller and began cooing to them, "What are my little princesses crying about? Is someone hungry, I bet they are."

"PopPop, I see."

"Of course baby girl," Carlisle walked towards the bed and lifted both Addison and Avery from the bed into his arms. He walked back towards the stroller where he continued his cooing. Addison began to mock him just as Alice was exiting the bathroom with a smiling Liam.

"I go pee in potty!" He exclaimed jumping and clapping wildly.

"Good job buddy," Carlisle got down to his level, placing Addison and Avery on the floor beside him. "Can I get a high five from my big boy?" Liam instantly attempted to hit his small hand against Carlisle's larger one and when he succeeded, squeals of excitement quickly filled the room.

"Okay you two," Alice chimed in, "back in the stroller buddy. Nini and Mimi need some lunch and you do as well. Then it's nap time for momma's babies." Alice made quick work of getting Liam buckled into the seat again.

"I not baby Momma."

"No sweetie, you're not a baby; you're my big boy." She gently kissed his forehead and stood up.

"Thanks again Ali for watching the girls." Edward said, smiling as the girls settled onto the bed once again.

"It's no problem Edward, really." With one last wave and good-bye, she was pushing the stroller out the door and disappeared down the hallway.

"Now, let's see to getting you out of here and home with your family." Carlisle said as he walked towards the bed and grabbed the blood pressure cuff.

The girls watched in amazement as the cuff grew larger with each pump, and after a few seconds, shrunk back to its original size.

Edward and Carlisle were smiling wide at each other.

"Well Bella, I finally have some good news for you. Your blood pressure is in the normal range again and you are free to go back home, and I have been told that James will remain in custody without bail until his trial. Word is, that his trial won't be scheduled for at least another month so you'll have plenty of time to get settled in and back into your routine."

"I can't wait to get out of this place. Hospital always gave me an uneasy feeling. When can I go home?" I asked, I could heard the excitement in my voice as I spoke.

Carlisle laughed, "I just have to get the release forms for you to sigh and then you're free to go." He exited the room, just as he said he would.

Edward reached down to lock his lips with mine. Just as they connected, we hear a chorus of 'ew's.

"Dat gross Momma." Addison stated, her curly pigtails bouncing around her perfectly round shaped face.

Avery giggled and copied her sister's movements. She too was blessed with small ringlets, although unlike her older sister's bronze ringlets, she had chocolate brown hair identical to mine.

"So you think kisses are gross now?" Edward teased and began tickling her feverishly.

"Stop daddy, stop." She dragged out the words as he continued the tickling. Avery climbed next to me and settled into my good arm, sucking her thumb and watching the scene before us.

Just as Carlisle was entering the room again, Addison exclaimed she had to 'go peepee' and Edward whisked her away to the bathroom just as Alice had with Liam.

Avery's eyelids were getting heavy as she cuddled further into my side. Carlisle stopped to take in the sight before him, and then quickly walked to my bedside when I noticed him watching us.

"Just sign here and here," he pointed to the two indicated lines and I did as I was instructed. "You're free to go. Just take it easy for the next few days, I don't want you to raise your blood pressure again because it would only end up with you back in here."

Edward came out of the bathroom just as Carlisle walked towards the small closet holding my very few belongings.

"PopPop I did it, I did it." Addison ran towards Carlisle while clapping her hands. When Carlisle returned her smile, she quickly ran towards me.

"Mommy I did it." In her quick attempt to climb onto the chair she had lost her balance, thankfully Edward caught her just short of falling backwards.

"You need to be carefully baby girl." Edward kissed her scared face and blew a raspberry, causing her to giggle softly.

"I sorry Daddy." She whispered into his chest as she cuddled closer to him. Looking at her heavy eyes, and a sleeping Avery beside me, I knew I was the luckiest mom in the world. One look towards Edward, and I knew I was also the luckiest woman to be married to such an amazing man and father to our two beautiful girls.

Before Edward could reply, Addison fell into a soft slumber. Carlisle had finished removing my items from the closet, and then made quickly work of setting up a stroller in the middle of the room.

"Carlisle, where did that stroller come from?" I didn't remember seeing one, and I highly doubt it could fit in such a small narrow closet.

"Alice left it outside the door when she arrived this morning. She figured you'd be needing it if you got released."

Edward walked towards the double stroller and after settling Addison into the seat and adjusted her buckle, he walked towards the bed, and removed Avery from my arms, then buckled her into the seat as well.

"The seats also act as a car seat." Edward explained when he noticed my confused expression. "Only the best for our girls." He smiled and winked. I instantly felt the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"I'll take the girls outside the room while Bella gets changed and ready to go home." Carlisle said once Edward was done with the straps.

Edward hesitated when Carlisle left the room, unsure of what to do as he watched my legs swing over the side of the bed. I was currently wearing pajamas, thanks to the ever thoughtful Edward, who had offered to return to my house and get some clean clothes for me to wear when I got released. The past few days with him had been amazing, and the more I thought about our future, the more relaxed my body became.

"Edward," I took a deep breath and continued, "Could you help me get dressed, please?"

Edward quickly sprang into action and was by my side in an instant, "Yeah sure," he said, offering me a genuine smile.

Once I was fully dressed, we walked towards the door hand-in-hand, only pausing as Edward opened the door for me, and motioned for me to exit the room first.

The girls were still sleeping soundlessly in the stroller and Edward took over Carlisle's place as we came to a stop next to him.

"Thank you for watching them dad. I'll let you know later on about dinner tomorrow." Carlisle nodded and turned his attention on me.

"Remember Bella, keep that blood pressure down. I'm sure Edward will keep a watchful eye on you." He laughed and wink, just as his son had done earlier, then nudged Edward playfully.

"Sure pops, I'll call you later."

"Bye Bella." Carlisle said as Edward placed one hand on the stroller and grabbed mine with the other.

I offered a small wave with my free hand as we exited the hospital.

 **~*~FMN~*~**

We came to a stop outside of Edward's house twenty minutes later. I watched as he quickly put the car in park and then swiveled in his seat to face me.

"It's okay Bella, you're just as much a part of this family now as you were eight months ago. This is just as much your home as is it mine. And never forget than I love you; I always have and always will love you."

This was the conversation the entire drive from the hospital. I had given Edward my address, although he already knew it, and waited for him to turn right at the intersection. Instead he turned left and continued driving. When I asked him here where he was going, he simply said home. Then I had asked him where he was dropping me off, and he was silent until we came to a stop at another red light. He response to that was simple, 'Bella, we're going to _our_ home.' Knowing there was no way I could convince him otherwise, I let him continue driving without another word.

"I have no clothes with me Edward, what am I supposed to wear?"

Chuckling Edward just shook his head, "Come on, it's better for me to show you than explain it to you. Trust me."

He unbuckled Addison and Avery from their car seats and positioned both girls in his arms. Watching him, it was obvious he had done this multiple times before and I knew for a fact he had lots of practice the past eight months having to be a mom and a dad.

I quickly closed the car door then ran ahead to unlock and open the door of the house for him. Following him inside, I stopped in my tracks and took in the wonder and beauty of the large living room.

 _I followed a woman into the living room of the current house we were viewing. Walking hand in hand with Edward I took in its beauty and began to picture raising a family here. Imagining little feet run around the room, and toys scattered here and there, I knew this was our house; our home. Looking into Edward wandering eyes, I knew he felt the same way._

" _Come, let me show you the rest of the house," the woman spoke as she led us through different parts of the house. By the end of the tour I was bouncing with excitement. The final house of the day was going to be ours. It had an open concept floor plan with five bedrooms, each with its own ensuite, a main floor half bath and an upstairs full bath. The master bedroom, had two walk-in closets while the remaining four bedrooms were equipped with one. The thing that won us over was the large backyard._

"I remember." I whispered to no one in particular, looking around the room. Walking to the fireplace, I studied each one of the pictures placed there, and each one brought back new memories.

Just as Edward was returning from placing the girls down for a nap, my pocket began to ring loudly throughout the room. Confused, I reached my hand into it, and revealed an iPhone. I then remembered Edward handing me the phone just before we had exited the car. 'Private Caller' flashed on the screen as it continued to ring.

I quickly answered it, swiping my thumb across the screen and placing the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted it. The voice on the other end made me cringe in fear, "Isabella…"

 **A/N: Thoughts? Looking forward to reading your reviews! Also the next 5-6 chapters are written on paper, so it's only a matter of me typing them up! Expect the next chapter in a few days, I'm thinking tomorrow or Wednesday.**

 **Merry Christmas! (or if you don't celebrate) Happy Holidays!**


	10. Today Was a Fairytale

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating this regularly!**

 **I'm hoping to update weekly between this story and Because of You.**

 **Any and all mistakes are mine, I am editing this while half asleep.**

 **I hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

 _Can you feel this magic in the air?_

 _It must have been the way you kissed me_

 _Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

 _It must have been the way_

 _Today was a fairytale_

* * *

 _Just as Edward was returning from placing the girls down for a nap, my pocket began to ring loudly throughout the room. Confused, I reached my hand into it and revealed an iPhone. I then remembered Edward handing me the phone just before we had exited the car. 'Private Caller' flashed on the screen as it continued to ring._

 _I quickly answered it, swiping my thumb across the screen and placing the phone to my ear, "Hello?"_

 _As soon as the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted it. The voice on the other end made me cringe in fear, "Isabella…"_

"James," I could hear the fear creeping into my voice. "How did you get my number?"

" _Still feisty as ever I see,"_ James laughed quietly. _"Do I need to teach your_ boy toy _how to keep you on a tight leash?"_

"He's my _husband_ and unlike you, he treats me as an equal and showers me with love. You obviously don't know a thing about love. Because of you, my children were without a mother for nine months, and my husband without a wife. You are a sick man, James." I could feel the tears began to form in my eyes, _stupid hormones._

" _Oh Isabella, you need to watch that mouth of yours. Just you wait until I get out of this place, I'll teach you a lesson that you'll_ never _forget."_

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I hissed. I knew I needed to ask James the all-important question and soon.

" _Speaking of children, when were you planning on sharing the exciting news?"_ _He can't be serious._

"Says the man that abuses women. You will never lay a hand on my baby."

" _That I created."_ James continued.

I paused, finding the words to ask him about his parental rights before continuing.

"Let me ask you this; _if_ you get out of jail, are you really going to devote all your time to being a family man, a husband, _and_ a father?"

James' laughed echoed through the phone causing me to jump, _"Are you serious? Isabella,_ when I get out, _you already know you'll be a stay at home mom while I'm working a full-time job. Just because I made the little brat doesn't me I have to raise it. That's the wife's job anyways."_

I could feel Edward's eyes on me as my mouth dropped open at James' words. Finding my voice, I decided it was now or never. "Fine, if that's how you feel, then give up your parental rights and you won't have to worry about my baby ruining your life."

" _Not a chance. The thing growing inside of you is just as much my child as it is yours. If I give up my rights, that_ thing _will never be trained to be a proper wife or husband. You need to start when they're young, Isabella."_ I could feel the phone slipping out of my hands, but didn't hear it fall on the floor.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"James," was all I got out before the phone was placed next to Edward's ear.

" _Don't_ you ever threaten my wife again, understand?" Edward seethed into the phone. Seeing as I was leaning against Edward's chest, I could hear every word of the conversation.

" _Ah, it seems as though you need a lesson on how to control your wife. It's obvious she holds the leash on this relationship,_ Edward. _"_

"No James, unlike you, I treat a woman as my equal."

" _See that's where you went wrong, my friend. How is Isabella ever going to remember her place? I will gladly finish training her under one condition."_

"As I said before, she is my wife and my _equal_ , not someone who you can 'train'. Goodbye James." Edward quickly ended the call and held the device towards me.

"He's never going to stop Edward." I didn't stop the tears this time as Edward quickly spun be around and held me tight to his chest.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'll protect us and our children."

I looked up at Edward, "He said he isn't giving up his parental rights."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, right now let's focus on us and our girls." Nodding in agreement, I watch Edward lower his head and it's as if time slowed down. Seconds seem like minutes until our lips finally connect together.

A loud ring breaks us apart quickly and I realize it's just my cell phone ringing. I answer it quickly, wanting to get back to our kiss.

"Hello?"

" _Hello, this is Forks Police Department calling with an important message for Isabella Quinn. Please hold."_ Several minutes pass before another voice is heard. _"Hello this is Officer Laurent Winters with the Forks Police Department, am I speaking with Mrs. Isabella Quinn?"_ A male voice asked.

"Isabella Cullen," I corrected, "yes this is she."

" _Oh sorry, I must be mistaken, I was told to contact an Isabella Quinn."_

"It's a long story, but that was my name a few days ago. Is there anything I can help you with Officer Winters?"

" _I'm calling on behalf of Mr. James Quinn, your husband. I will be in charge of his case for the time being. I have a few questions for you regarding a child whom which you share custody with Mr. Quinn."_

"You mean my _unborn_ child?" Edward looked at my questioningly. I quickly put the phone on speaker so he could hear what was being said.

" _Unborn? Mrs. Qu-Cullen there must be some mistake. Mr. Quinn told me you had asked him to sign over his parental rights of a child which you share custody of, is this correct?"_

"Yes," I reply through clenched teeth, not liking where this is going.

" _Is there a reason for this request Mrs. Cullen?"_

"Please call me Bella Mr. Winters. In case you misread James' list of charges, that man abused me for the past nine months. I had to cover up my bruises almost every morning before leaving for college. He also kidnapped me from the hospital after I woke up from a _coma_. He convinced me we were happily engaged, then the last night of our honeymoon he faked my parents' death. Need I continue?" Edward directed me towards the couch where we both took a seat. He rubbed my back soothingly as I relived the last nine months of my life.

" _I'm sorry Mrs. Cul-Bella for your experiences with Mr. Quinn. I also apologize for the words which I am about to say; there's nothing of that nature in his pending charges."_

"What?" I asked, not believing I heard him correctly. "I'm sorry I must have misheard you, did you said he hasn't been charged with assaulting and kidnapping?"

" _That is correct Mrs. C-Bella."_

"This can't be happening, after everything he put me through." I sobbed into Edward's shoulder. Somewhere in the room, I could hear voices but my mind was fuzzy as flashbacks of the nightmares James put me through day after day filled my thoughts.

"Thank you, officer I will be in touch shortly," Edward said as he placed the phone on the coffee table in front of us.

"Edward, what did he say?"

"I told him I wanted to press charges against James for assaulting and kidnapping my wife."

"Will I even have a chance in court against him?"

"If I have anything to say about it, you'll win by a landslide. I have just the person to fight for your case. I would gladly do it, but since we are married, it would be considered a conflict of interest."

I shook my head, "I don't have the money to hire a lawyer, Edward."

Edward laughed quietly until he noticed the seriousness on my face, "Sweetheart, I was talking about Garrett, Kate's fiancé. I guess you don't remember your bank account balance if you think you can't afford a lawyer like myself, Emmett or Garrett." He smiled and grabbed my phone, quickly typing in my bank account information into the provided spaces and turning the phone in my direction.

The moment I saw the balance, I'm sure I resembled a gaping fish, "Edward, this can't be my account…how did I get all that money?"

"From the time you were sixteen you were working at the diner just down the street. When Addison was born, it was only shortly after that you graduated from college and right away you got a job in your field by becoming self-employed."

"I graduated…from college?" I waited for the memories to come flooding back to me, but nothing happened.

"Top of the class," Edward said proudly. "You hold a Bachelor's degree in business administration; which is how our lawyer office became successful so quickly. Before giving us the keys to the building, you had most of the work done. The day after we open, all of our client lists were half filled."

"Wow, but I thought a bachelor degree took four years? I had two kids Edward, how did I go to school while being nine months pregnant? Twice." I tried to do the math in my head and gave up rather quickly.

"Baby, you finished you course in just under _three_ years. You started straight out of high school which would've been September of 2009. Addy was born on the fourth of June 2012 and you studied from home throughout the summer months to graduate early. The second pregnancy was harder so you had to drop some courses to relieve some stress on your body. Seeing as you were already a year ahead of everyone else, you took a small course load for the rest of your pregnancy and graduated in July of 2013. Addy had just turned one and Avery was two months old."

Edward's voice faded out as the scene changed in front of me.

" _Isabella Cullen, honors." A voice called from a podium on a long stage. I could feel my body stand from my chair and walk towards the man who was holding a diploma in his hand. When I reached him, he shook my right hand, placing the diploma in my left._

" _Go, Bella!" I looked towards the audience to see Emmett fist pumping as I received the piece of paper._

 _Emmett had Addison in his arms, balancing on his legs. I watched as she giggled when Emmett raised her arms to match his actions. She was wearing a pink sparkly knee-length dress which puffed out at the waist, in her hair was a matching pink flower headband. To his right, Edward was holding Avery in matching dress and headband. On the other side of Edward was both of our parents with wide grins on their faces. Sitting next to Emmett was Rosalie with Noah standing on her legs as well; he was wearing the cutest little tux. Alice and Jasper had seats next to Rosalie and all the while, Liam was watching his cousins with interest as he relaxed on Jasper's legs, munching on some cheerios._

 _When the cameras stopped flashing and my professor gave me quick congratulations, I left the stage on the opposite side, waving to Addison who squealed, 'ma, ma, ma' when she saw me. I watched her as I walked back to my seat and blew her a quick kiss._

 _Once all the names had been called, and hats had been thrown in celebration, I posed for pictures outside the hotel on the most beautiful summer's day._

 _Edward held a squirmy Addison in his arms and I took a sleeping Avery in mine._

Suddenly I was back in the living of _our_ home. Quickly walking to the fireplace where I had seen pictures earlier upon arrival, I searched for the picture which was about to be taken in my memory. Finding it, I took it from its place and studied it closely. _It's just like my memory._

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward walked towards me with caution. Not being able to form words, I nodded as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"This picture, I remember it now. All of our family members were there; Rose, Em, Noah, Ali, Jaz, Liam, our parents, you, Addison and Avery. Everyone had huge smiles on their face as I walked across that stage. Addison and Avery were in matching dresses and Liam and Noah wore a matching tux. I remember Edward." I returned the picture to its place on the fireplace and the turned around quickly to give my wonderful, supportive husband a hug.

"I was worried for a minute, your face when blank and you wouldn't answer me. Your eyes were glazed over, almost as if you were in a trance, and the second they returned to normal you ran over here. I was so scared." He returned the hug without hesitation and began placing quick kisses all over my face.

"Thank you," I whispered as we fell onto the couch, still in each other's embrace.

"For what?"

"For loving me, for never giving up in your search to find me, for helping me remember, for being my support and shoulder to cry on, and most importantly for being the most wonderful husband and best dad ever to our girls and our new baby."

"Bella, James said he wasn't going to give up his parental rights."

"Regardless, it'll be you raising this child, not him. I plan on filing a restraining order the second he is released, which I hope isn't for a long time."

"I love you," Edward said, pulling me in closer for another passionate kiss.

 **~*~*~FMN~*~*~**

I could barely keep my eyes open as we cuddled on the couch, waiting for the girls to wake from their nap. Edward was rubbing small circles on my back as my head rested on his legs.

From somewhere in the distance I heard a phone ringing, but only one ring went in before it was answered.

"Hello?" I heard Edward whisper.

The voice through the phone was muffled but I heard words like 'represent' and 'lawyer'.

Edward's reply was almost instant, "I'm sorry, I don't accept those of which I knew personally as clients. Regardless, I have a full client list until at least summer 2016 with a waitlist of roughly sixty-five to seventy names."

The voice on the other end became louder, " _Mr. Quinn requested you._ " Those words were clear as day and my eyes popped open quickly, sleep long forgotten. I didn't want Edward to think I was eavesdropping on his phone conversation, so I sat up and turned to face him.

He looked towards me and smiled, at that moment all my worries went away.

"My apologies Officer Winters, but you will need to contact Emmett or Garrett personally. I cannot speak for either although we work in the same office building. They have their clientele and I have mine."

" _Mr. Quinn is not going to be pleased to hear this news."_

"It's out of my hands, again I apologize. I have a strict policy in which I follow involving personal cases. If you would like to discuss this further, please call my office and leave a message. I am currently not working and busy at the moment so I need to cut this conversation short. Have a nice day Officer."

Edward didn't wait for a reply as he ended the call quickly.

"How much did you hear?" He inquired as he studied my expression.

"Most of it, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation. I thought it was a dream at first." I lowered my head in embarrassment.

I felt Edward's long fingers lift it back up so we were eye level, "There's nothing to be sorry about sweetheart. I knew you weren't asleep when I answered it but I didn't want to disturb you from resting. It was the same officer as before; James needs a lawyer before a court date can be confirmed, and he personally requested me. If I could, I'd support you over anyone in a heartbeat, especially James. Seeing as I'm personally involved in this case now, I couldn't take on his case and present a fight against the woman I love."

"Is it true about your policy?"

He nodded, "Yes, in fact, you were the one who confirmed that particular policy. We both agreed wholeheartedly and it's in the top ten."

"You said Garrett would be representing me, isn't he family?"

"He's Jasper's brother. Garrett and I met in college and became close friends, and you were friends with Kate who graduated the same program in the same year as you. During the graduation party we held for you, we introduced Kate and Garrett to each other, and the rest, as they say, is history. Garrett popped the question on Valentine's Day only days after you went missing, but Kate was determined you would be found quickly and they both agreed to put the wedding on hold."

Edward walked to the other side of the room where a tall bookshelf stood against the wall. He pulled something off and walked back over. When he sat back down, he motioned for me to come closer and once we were cuddled together, he placed the book into my lap. Upon closer inspection, I quickly realized it wasn't a book, but rather a photo album.

"This was the Christmas gift you received from Kate before the accident. Go ahead, open it."

So I did, and instantly I was flooded with memories of college with Kate by my side every step of the way. When it got to the last few pages, there was a picture of Kate and Garrett standing chest to chest, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Next to the picture was a note, it read 'I never got the chance to thank you and Edward for helping me meet my soulmate. I will forever be grateful for your friendship and can't wait to have you walk down the aisle as my maid of honor.'

Closing the book again, I looked towards Edward, tilting my neck to lock gaze with him, "Where are Kate and Garrett? I never saw them at the hospital, do they even know I'm home?"

"Garrett's grandmother passed away a few days ago so they both flew to Colorado where he grew up to spend some time with his family. The funeral was today and they are flying back tomorrow."

"Are you sure he will be okay with being my lawyer on such short notice?" I could feel the doubt creeping back into my head as I thought more about the current situation.

"Of course sweetheart, he's one of my best friends. With that being said, he does follow the same policy as me, so he wouldn't be able to represent James either due to their friendship. You, on the other hand, he had only met a few times and it was through me, so, therefore, the policy doesn't apply." He smirked and stole another kiss.

"I love you," I repeated for what felt like the millionth time since Edward came back into my life.

"As I love you." He replied, pulling my body so we were closer as our lips locked once again.

We stayed in a tight embrace, just enjoying each other's company until we hear a pair of little footsteps walking above our heads.

"Mommy, daddy?" We heard Addison ask as she peeked through the railings on top of the stairs.

Edward glanced at his watch then looked in her direction, "Yes baby girl? Are you finished your nap?"

She shook her head, her once perfect pigtails, now just a fuzzy mess on top of her head, "I had a bad dream, mommy can you sleep wif me?"

A wide smiled appeared quickly on Edward's face, and I knew in that moment that our little family was becoming whole again.

"Of course baby," I replied, giving Edward one last kiss before walking towards the stairs, meeting a sleepy Addison at the top. When I opened the baby safety gate, she raised her arms towards me. Picking her up and holding her close in my arms, gave me the familiarity back which I hadn't realized I missed so dearly the past eight months.

It was as if I never left at all as I walked down the familiar hallway towards her bedroom. Before I reached her toddler bed, she was sound to sleep in my arms, snoring softly while clutching her teddy tight.

I gently laid her on the bed and covered the blankets over her small body. Giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, I exited the room and went across the hall to check on Avery. Walking into the room, I placed a soft kiss on her forehead as well.

While I stood in the room, it felt as though someone was watching me. Being on the second floor, I knew there was no one behind the closed curtains, and when I felt strong arms encasing my body, I knew exactly who it was.

I shook my head as he began to pepper kisses on my neck causing him to frown which I could see clear as day, even in the darkened room. Pointing towards the open door, he fully understood what I meant. I had to hold in a surprised squeal as he picked me up bridal style and walked towards our bedroom.

There was no holding back once the door was shut behind us and we were both on the bed.

I sighed in content as he placed one final kiss on my lips then laid on the bed, wrapping a protective arm around me.

 **~*~*~FMN~*~*~**

"Mommy is sleeping."

"Why?"

"She's tired."

"Why?"

"Because mommies and daddies wake up early."

"Why?"

"They need to go to their jobs, just like when I drop you off at daycare, then daddy goes to work."

"I don't wanf a job."

"You won't have to worry about working until you're a teenager, sweetie."

"But I don't wanna be a te…te…that. I gonna be a princess."

"You will always be my princess."

"Mommy a princess too? And A-bree?"

"Yes, baby, mommy and _A-ver-re_ too."

"Me Bree, me Bree!"

I heard Edward chuckling and small hands clapping softly.

The room began to grow quiet as the talking stopped abruptly and it was then I realized it wasn't a dream. Opening my eyes, I saw two sets of matching green eyes and a pair of brown eyes watching me. Addison was graced with my eyes and Edward's bronze hair, and Avery was the opposite with Edward's eyes and my chocolate brown hair.

"Mommy up now daddy," Addison announced. _So that was the voice I heard_.

Avery giggled and lean closer to plant wet kisses on my cheeks. Addison copied her actions almost instantaneously and it took Edward's quick movements to stop Addison from falling off the bed in her awkward position of leaning over me; she was between my back and Edward's chest in our bed, while Avery was cuddled against my chest, sucking her thumb.

"Are you sure she's awake?"

"Yap," Addison's messy curls bounced around her heart-shaped face as she nodded.

"Yap, yap, yap," Avery mocked, removing her thumb from her mouth long enough to speak before returning it just as quickly.

"Mommy sleep a-gin?" Addy asked, confusion in her voice.

"No, no, no, me seep wif mommy. Didi seep wif daddy," Avery replied quickly. Her attempt at pronouncing her words perfectly made me smile.

The room became silent again as I watched my youngest play with her finger while cuddled close to me. It wasn't until we heard a loud grumbling sound that we all broke the silence with our laughter.

"Daddy!" Addison and Avery squealed together.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You bell-we talk," I could felt Addison nod her head against my back.

Avery spoke quickly, "he hun-green mommy."

"Hun-ger-ree," I corrected her as I slowly pronounced the word.

"Hur-ger-hee," she giggled as the mispronunciation which she knew was incorrect.

"Hun," I began, waiting for her to repeat me.

"Hun,"

"Ger,"

"Ger," she repeated proudly.

"Ree," I finished.

"Ree,"

"Hun-ger-ree."

"Hun-ru-ree."

The bed was shaking slightly. Turning my body to face my husband and oldest daughter I raised an eyebrow when I saw they had a hand over their mouths, holding in their laughter.

"Is something funny Miss Addison and daddy?" Avery popped her head up to get in on the action.

"You silly mommy," Addison said with a smile, unable to control giggles any longer.

"I think it's time for my giggle monsters to get some food in our bellies, what do you think?" Edward stood up from his position on the bed, taking Addison with him, then quickly moved around the bed. Extending a hand towards me, I gladly accepted it and he gently pulled me from my place on the bed. Once I was standing and steady on my feet, he reached for Avery and held both girls in the same fashion –slightly over his shoulder- as he walked out of the room and down the steps.

 **~*~*~FMN~*~*~**

As we sat around the table that night eating Edward's delicious homemade spaghetti, I took the time to reflex on just how lucky I really was to have such a great support system around me and such a loving, patient husband and amazing girls.

"What has you thinking so hard beautiful?" Edward asked from across the table.

"That I'm the luckiest girl in the world right now." The pride showing on Edward's face was all the thanks I needed in saying those words.

"Mommy is Daddy's princess," Addison announced once she had finished chewing.

"She sure is, but thankfully this is no fairytale, it's all real." Edward winked and reaching across the table he took my hand in his and held it, interlocking our fingers.

With our fingers still interlocked in the middle of the table, we finished our meal. Before I could stand to clear off the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher, Edward stood from his chair.

"I'll be right back."

I nodded but couldn't see where he disappeared to when he walked through the door leading into the hallway with a second bathroom and several guest rooms.

It was only minutes later, he returned but didn't seem to have anything with him. He sat back in his chair across the table from me and interlocked our fingers once again.

I watched him inhale several deep breaths before opening his mouth to speak. Before he could get a word out, I heard my cell phone ringing loudly from somewhere close by. Rushing into the living room, I found it rather quickly, on the coffee table where we had left it.

"Hello?" I answered, slightly out of breath, completely forgetting about the convenience of my caller ID.

" _Hello Isabella, are you enjoying your meal with your little family? Playing house seems so much fun, don't you think?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Oh dear, now who could that be?**

 **Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews (and you get a preview at the next chapter before anyone else!)**

 **And if you guess the person on the phone correctly before I post the next chapter, I'll dedicate the chapter to you and send 2 different previews of chapter 11 (which is finished btw!)**


	11. Everything Has Changed

**A/N: So, I just realized that this chapter has been done since November of 2016 and I have no idea why I didn't post it sooner.**

 **I'm not sure how many of my readers are still out there, or if posting this will be a waste of my time but I've had a few messages asking about this story and when it's going to be updated so here you go!**

 **One last note, to the person that reviewed as a guest, please keep in mind that this is just a story! It's not real, or based on real events and it's being told from Bella's POV. She wouldn't have known what was going on behind the scenes and if had to switch POVs or get into all that detail then this would be a long and boring story!**

 **As for Bella calmly going back with Edward, I'm not sure what you meant by that? It took her awhile to understand everything and it was James' arrest that helped her make the final decision. If I was in Bella's situation I wouldn't want everyone freaking out over small things, I would want my normal life back. But it's up to you if you want to read it. I accept criticism but it would be helpful if you didn't make it as a guest so I could PM you instead of dealing with it this way!**

 **Okay, rant over :) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _'Cause all I know is we said hello_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

 _All I know is you held the door_

 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

* * *

"Who is this?" I demanded. The voice was unfamiliar and it caused shivers to run through my body.

" _Ah, even after all those hours we spent together you don't remember my voice?"_ I had a feeling who it was.

"Alec, why are you calling me?"

" _Dearest Isabella, I am your friend. I'm just a friend checking in on a friend. I'm hurt to you think so horribly of me."_

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of something." I demanded; I was tired of his mind games.

" _Are_ _you enjoying your spaghetti? Don't lie to me Isabella, I know you are finished eating. In fact, your plate is completely bare."_

I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips and was too slow to catch the phone as it slipped out of my grasp. I quickly turned around to look through each window, expecting to see Alec's piercing gaze, but each window was the same as the last; empty.

Edward was no longer in my line of sight as he set about cleaning off the table which I was about to do moments before. Just as I was about to reach for my phone which surprisingly was in perfect condition, even after the fall, I felt as though someone was watching me and I could feel a presence behind me. Standing straight once the phone was in my hand, I slowly turned around so my back was facing the dining room again.

"Good-bye Alec," I whispered into the phone, having trouble finding my voice.

" _I wouldn't hang up just yet. I have some exciting news for you, but you should really receive this news alone. Go tell your precious Edward you are unwell and need to lie down, then walk to the guest bedroom at the end of the hallway; the last door on your left._ Don't _let him or your children follow you."_ His words sent an uneasy feeling through my body. _"What are you waiting for Isabella? The clock is ticking."_

I briskly walked towards the kitchen where I knew Edward would be, pocketing my phone so it was out of sight.

"Edward honey, I don't feel so good. I'm not sure if the baby agrees with spaghetti even though I thoroughly enjoyed it. Thank you for a wonderful dinner, I'm going to lie down for a few minutes to see if it will settle my stomach." I didn't sound one bit convincing, and Edward's brow furrowed as if he knew I was lying directly to his face.

Looking over his shower at the girls still eating quietly, I beckoned him towards me with the bottom of his shirt. He quickly got the hint and closed the gap. With one hand between our stomachs, I attempted to write the words, 'help', 'Alec' and 'phone' on his perfectly chiseled stomach. Looking directly into my eyes, I sent a silent prayer that he would understand what I meant.

As I begin to pull away he didn't release his hold on my body, now trapped between his strong arms. I connected my eyes to his and I knew he understood there was something wrong. I shook my head slightly to let him know not to follow me but from the past few days, I knew that he would find a way to do just that.

Once I had reached the room Alec had described and entered, closing the door behind me, I held the phone to my ear again, "I'm here Alec, what do you want?"

I waited for a few seconds but was met with silence on the other end, "I'm done playing your games Alec. James is out of my life for good, he's in jail where he belongs and I'm back with my family. You should be in there beside him for withholding this information from the police and going along with a criminal. You are just as bad as-"

"As who? Finish it, _I dare you_." My breathing skipped when I heard a voice behind me and a hot breath fanning over my neck.

"Leave me alone," I whispered, although it was meant to sound fiercer. One arm snaked around my stomach while the other was placed on my neck.

"You see, I would love to adhere to your request Mrs. _Cullen_ , but I work for James and he is _very_ pissed right now. Don't worry though, once the judge finds him 'not guilty' of any of the charges against him, he will be free and you will be his again along with his precious baby."

"Over my dead body. James will never lay a hand on my baby." I hissed, struggling in the slightest and wondering briefly if I screamed, would Edward be able to hear me without alerting the girls.

Alec laughed in my ear, "It's a shame really, I offered to take you from this hell-hole you're living in, but _he_ wouldn't hear of it. He said something about wanting to take you himself when he was released." He ran his nose along the side of my neck, "I must say, it's very tempting though."

Footsteps echoed down the hallway along with childlike giggles, "Come back here you, you're dripping wet!" I heard Edward say in a teasing tone. Just as I was about to scream for help, a hand slapped over my mouth.

"Ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see there are people watching your precious children and the second I give the command, they are going to take them straight out from under Edward's nose. He won't know what hit him." Slowly he removed his disgusting hand from my mouth. It took all my energy not to bite it.

"Please just let me go, you got your point across and I won't tell Edward anything," I begged, desperately wanting him to leave my children and husband out of this. "This is between me and James, not the girls or Edward." I paused, choosing my words carefully, "When…when he's released I'll…I'll go home with him, without a fight." I quickly swallowed back the bile that threatened to escape upon saying those words but if it keeps my girls and Edward safe, I'll risk my life.

Alec paused, pondering over my offer before finally releasing me and pushing me towards the bed. Just narrowing missing falling face first onto the bed, I quickly moved so I was sitting against the headboard, furthest away from him at the moment.

"I'll think about your offer, of course, I'll have to pass it by James, but I can't see him rejecting it." He laughed menacingly. He moved to walk towards me when the doorknob began to jiggle slightly. He quickly moved towards the closet with one last glare towards me before the door burst open revealing Edward and the girls, him balancing one in each arm.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you sweetheart, but the girls were getting ready for bed and requested you come tuck them in," Edward said as he put them both down, only for them to run towards me and attempt to climb on the bed.

"I couldn't sleep anyways, in fact, I was just about to come find you and get ready for bed myself." I prayed my voice didn't show any sign of fear knowing Alec was only feet away from Edward in the closet.

Addison was the first to crack a smile when she finally managed to get on the bed, Avery, on the other hand, started clapping when she felt Edward's strong hands lift her up and place her next to her sister.

"Ready for bed, my precious little girls?" I asked, placing a lingering kiss on each of their foreheads. They nodded sleepily as each one yawned.

Edward took that as his cue to lift them both into his strong arms again and while balancing both on one side, he offered a hand to help me off the bed.

As we exited the room, I felt a pair of eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. I knew for a fact the Alec would return at some point and that it wouldn't be that last threat I received from James, especially after that deal I made with Alec.

After one final kiss on Avery and Addison's head, Edward joined me in my place by the door as I stood watching our girls fall into a deep slumber. My thoughts were running a mile a minute and I know Edward could tell there was something bothering me. As he wrapped an arm around my waist to lead me to our bedroom, I couldn't will my feet to move due to the fact that Alec may still be lurking about the house without my knowledge.

With one last look towards their sleeping forms, I leaned on Edward's shoulder and let him guide me to our bedroom just down the hall. Even feet away from their bedroom, I knew that tonight would be a restless one for me.

Once inside our room and in bed, I turned to face Edward, despite my ever growing stomach between us and just stared at his bright green eyes.

Edward must've sensed my worry as he ran a hand down my face, then interlocking our fingers, "What's got you so worried, beautiful?"

"Just…everything that has happened the past few weeks have caught up with me I guess. I'll sleep a little better at night knowing James is locked away for a long time after the trial takes place."

"Speaking of the trial, Garrett is returning home tomorrow morning and he said he would be ready to speak to you about everything that has happened, including any charges you wanted to press against James, within the next few days. The trial is set for next month; when I was talking to the officer, he had informed me about the date." Edward gave me a sad smile, knowing how stressed I was over this whole thing.

"I just want all of this to be over, and for us to go back to our normal lives." The tears threaten to spill over and despite my efforts, I couldn't keep them at bay. Edward noticed my soft cries and pulled my tighter to his body, wrapping protective arms around my waist as he kissed my forehead in a gentle manner.

"Don't worry sweetheart, with Garrett on your side, you have no worries about James seeing the light of day for a long, long time. I have faith in him that he will pull all of the cards and lock James away for many, many years, if not, for a lifetime. While I'm still walking this earth, you'll have no worries about anything happening to you, our girls or our unborn child."

I tilted my head towards him to make sure I heard him correctly, " _Our_ unborn child?" I couldn't hold back the smile when I felt him nodding his head.

"Of course, I may not have made him or her, but DNA doesn't stop the love I have for this child that will be every part mind as it will be yours."

As the tears of sadness turned into tears of joy, I somehow managed to form the three most important words to my loving, amazing husband, "I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight baby."

"Goodnight."

 **~*~*~FMN~*~*~**

Days flew by in a blur of excitement as I got our little family's routine down path. Between dance and swimming lesson to play dates and daycare, I felt exhausted by the end of each day as Edward and I climbed into bed together once we kissed our children goodnight for the tenth time in a row.

Even though Edward had warned me not to overdo it and exert myself, I didn't want to sit back and watch our children's lives go by and I not be a part of the hustle and bustle of their busy days. Ignoring my protests, Edward had also taken a few days off to spend with me while I got used to the busyness of their lives and to give me a break after the trauma I had experienced over the past few months, or so he told me.

It was a Wednesday morning when I got the call from Garrett. We had just said goodbye to both the girls after dropping them off at daycare and was about to go shopping for some birthday gifts for them. Seeing I missed both of their birthdays, after discussing it over with Edward we've decided to throw them a mini joint party with just some family and friends to celebrate their big day.

" _Hi Bella, how are you?"_ Garrett started, which made me slightly nervous.

"Good, and you?"

" _Good, good, listen I've been meaning to get in touch with you about the details of the trail and just now getting around to it after being off for a week. When would be a good time to drop by and see me?"_ I looked towards Edward who had heard Garrett's words and mouthed 'now?' with a shrug.

"We just dropped the girls off at daycare for a few hours, we can pop by now to see you."

" _Sounds good with me, I'll clear my schedule for the next few hours and I'll see you both shortly. Bye Bella."_

"See you then, bye."

As I hung up the phone I could feel Edward's hand interlock with mine between the seats. I looked at our intertwined fingers to his worried gaze questioningly but not minding the support one bit.

"You were shaking," he explained. "Did you want me to come with you while you are explaining everything to Garrett?"

Without hesitating, I quickly nodded, "If you don't mind, I don't think I'm strong enough to go through the past seven months alone again."

Edward lifted my hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of it and smiling at me, "You are the strongest person I know, but I'll go with you so you won't have to go alone. I'm always here for you Bella."

Tears pooled in my eyes again, although this time I blamed it on the hormones, as we made our way to Garrett's office.

Once parked outside in his designated parking spot, I rolled my eyes at that one, we made our way inside the building and through the lobby. I couldn't help but stare in amazement at the success this building had seen compared to my memory of when we had finished decorating it and wrapped the key in a tiny box. If Edward noticed, he didn't comment as he led me towards the elevator.

When we reached Garrett's part of the building, his assistant, Bree, quickly informed him we were here, and that we could go on in. His office was exactly how I remembered it, minus the growing pile of documents on his shelf behind his desk and a few pictures frames decorating the room.

"Edward, Bella, take a seat." He motioned towards the matching chairs in front of his desk and we wasted no time in sitting down. "I don't know the whole story so there are bits and pieces you'll need to fill in for me, but I'm so glad you are both reunited again. Kate never lost hope that one day you will return and when Edward called to tell me the good news, although we were mourning the loss of my grandmother, we were both so happy to hear you were away from James and safe with Edward again."

"You don't understand how hard it was for me to watch him that first night Bella, as soon as I recognized you, I wanted to take you away from that house and kill him on the spot. If it wasn't for Garrett, Emmett, and Jasper, I would probably be the ones rotting away in a jail cell right now." Edward said with a strained voice, and Garrett confirmed it with a nod.

"Hearing the story from other people, I still can't believe he convinced me I was engaged to him and that our wedding was only a week away." I shook my head in disbelief.

"He certainly has a way with words," Garrett said with a sigh. "Did you want to start from the beginning and work your way through the past seven months? I know it's going to be difficult for you but just remember that we can take this in pieces and however long you need. You are one hundred percent safe with us and especially in this building, it's tightly secured."

I nodded my head slowly and began to retell the story I had told Dr. Uley. Right from the moment James walked in my hospital room to our wedding and finding out my 'parents' were in a horrible car accident with no survivors. Both Garrett and Edward listened intently the entire time, with Garrett taking notes along the way. Once I reached the last day of our honeymoon, I stopped and took a deep breath before continuing.

"He changed that night, did a complete 180, he went from being a loving, devoted husband, to being an abusive one. Week after week it would be the same routine over and over. He would leave for work, then end up at a local bar with his friends for a 'few' drinks. A 'few' drinks would always turn into him being very drunk. Once when arrived home, it was me that got the blunt of his anger for whatever he could find to blame me for. It could've been something as simple as a spoon placed in the wrong spot, to the curtains not completely shut. It was always the little things that aggravated him and would cause me pain."

Edward was gently rubbing the back of my hand again by this point as I continued to speak. I must've been shaking and not realize I was doing so as I retold the horrors I've experienced over the past seven months.

This continued for the next hour with me telling everything that had happened during my time with James. It was difficult to continue as some points throughout the story but I knew that if I wanted Garrett to put James behind bars, I needed to tell them everything.

When I was finished telling the last part, leading up to his arrest after he has pushed me in the closet, I looked towards Garrett who was writing profusely on the paper in front of him, then to Edward who was staring at me with red-rimmed eyes and wet cheeks. On instinct, I reached towards him and wiped away his lingering tears before standing from my seat and giving him a much-needed hug. Although I'm not entirely sure which one of us needed it more, him or me?

Once Garrett was done writing, he looked towards me with a sad smile, "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that Bella, you deserve way better than that. Don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to keep him behind bars for a long, long time."

I nodded, returning his smile as he shuffled some papers on his desk then looked towards me again.

"For the trail in a few weeks, I need to know which charges I am presenting to the judge and the evidence behind them. So far, from your story, I have gathered quite a list, not including the large list already against him. I'll give you a few minutes to look down through the list, then we'll go over each one see if you would like to make any changes or add anything, sound good?"

I nodded and mentally prepared myself for the long road ahead, praying that I will come out of it alive and still with my family.

* * *

 **A/N: For those who made it this far, was it worth the wait? If you don't want to review, at least send me a PM or something so I will know that at least 1 person is still enjoying this story?**

 **As always, those that review will get a preview of the next chapter!**

 **And for those that read Because of You, I'm currently 1/2 done the next chapter so expect it within the next few days!**

 **Much love,  
Mady xo**


End file.
